Une cohabitation mouvementée
by Nina G.Malefoy
Summary: Post Poudlard Pour des raisons professionnelles Draco et Hermione doivent cohabiter. Hors, c'est bien connu ces deux là se haïssent... Vont-ils réussir à s'entendre ou s'entretueront-t-ils?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !! Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic !! La deuxième en fait parce que la première n'a pas vraiment abouti !!**

**Bon, c'est une DrayMione, yes j'adore ça ! Mais je trouve que souvent ils tombent trop vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre (je parle pas pour tous hein ...) et je trouve ça dommage ! Alors, voilà, dans cette fic je vais essayer de bien me cadrer dans le contexte ils se HAISSENT ! Ils finiront bien ensemble mais... dans longtemps, du moins si j'y arrive ...**

**Voila, c'était mon blabla d'auteur, celui qui n'interesse personne ! Ah ouais, j'allais oublier:**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la sublimissime JKR et tout et tout...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Nina**

Hermione marchait d'un pas décidé le long de l'allée. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et frappa. Ce fut Ginny Potter qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Alors ? » furent ses premières paroles. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

« Yeeeees !! T'avais raison, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !! ». Elles entrèrent en riant dans le salon où se trouvait Harry qui, lui aussi demanda des nouvelles.

Hermione Granger, âgée maintenant de 26 ans était une jolie jeune femme. Certes elle avait toujours ses cheveux emmêles et cet air de miss-je-sais-tout mais la bataille finale dans laquelle Voldemort et les derniers Mangemorts avaient étaient vaincu l'avait fait mûrir, grandir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Elle était moins à cheval sur le travail et luttait contre son caractère pour se laisser aller de temps en temps. Physiquement, comme toute personne normalement constitué, eh bien elle avait évoluée, aussi bien de visage et de corps et cela lui allait plutôt bien. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient également beaucoup plus long (Nda : Bon, voilà, je veux pas tomber dans le cliché c'est-devenu-une-bombasse-elle-va-en-boîte-tous-les-soirs-et-tout-et-tout mais, bon, tout le monde change quoi …).

Dés la fin de « la grande bataille » elle avait fait des études pour être juge, elle y était parvenu assez facilement et on lui avait proposé un poste dès ses 20 ans. Mais maintenant cela faisait prés de 6 ans qu'elle l'était et elle s'était lassée de devoir juger toujours et de l'incertitude entre l'innocence et la culpabilité, la peur de se tromper… Elle voulait absolument changer de métier.

A vrai dire elle voulait être vendeuse. Cela semble assez étrange mais ce goût du commerce était en réalité acquis depuis l'enfance. Sa marraine tenait une boutique de fringues de soirées très chics (et très chères bien sûres !) et elle aimait beaucoup y faire un tour, se balader dans les rayons, contempler les grandes dames chics dans leurs jolies robes, sa marraine qui, avec son charme naturel et de simples mots pouvait les transformer… Cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Alors elle s'était mise en quête d'un employeur. Mais cela se révéla beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait. Tout d'abord elle avait deux contraintes :

-Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit une boutique miteuse, rangée dans un coin de rue, avec des habits invendables. Elle savait que cette contrainte la faisait passer pour une fille gâtée mais elle tenait à son rêve et puis, si ça ne marchait pas, elle pouvait toujours continuer à être juge…

-Sa deuxième contrainte était qu'elle avait besoin que son employeur puisse lui fournir un logement car elle avait changée de région, avant elle habitait beaucoup plus loin, elle avait surtout fait ça pour se rapprocher de tous ses anciens amis de Poudlard qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement et que pourtant elle adorait, surtout Ginny et Luna.

Mais ce n'était pas facile. Peu de boutique lui plaisaient et celle qui lui plaisaient soit ne pouvait pas remplir la deuxième condition, soit les patrons tentaient d'abuser d'elle (je parle pas forcément sexuellement mais par exemple en la sous payant ou en la faisait travailler plus que la normale sous prétexte que c'était une femme.) soit refusaient d'engager une personne ayant si peu d'expérience dans ce domaine (elle avait tout de même fait quelques stages dans des boutiques pendant ses vacances(pas à Poudlard hein, ses « vacances de juge ») avant de se lancer dans des recherches.)

Mais là, elle avait enfin trouvé. Grâce à Ginny d'ailleurs qui lui avait donné une excellente adresse. Bref, c'était une boutique chic, bien éclairée, très spacieuse et agréable, au salaire tout à fait acceptable, avec une bonne clientèle et qui plus est lui fournissait un appartement au-dessus du magasin. Elle avait rencontré brièvement la patronne avec laquelle elle s'était bien entendu pour le moment même si celle-ci avait l'air d'être encore plus à cheval qu'Hermione sur les règlements.

Pour le reste elle savait qu'elle avait été engagée avec une autre personne, du sexe masculin, avec laquelle elle devrait partager son appartement. Elle était en réalité enchantée de faire la connaissance d'une autre personne, différente de ses amis de toujours et, qui sait, peut-être mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie amoureuse bien terne.

Elle resta avec les amoureux toute l'après-midi. Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur son nouveau job et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter, simplement de tout et de rien comme ils pouvaient le faire souvent à présent.

**Vila, mon premier chapitre est clos, je sais il est un peu court mais bon, c'est le début ...**

**J'espére que ça vous à plû ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (chocopops ! -- ok, je sors). J'espére que j'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs au fait ...**

**Une ptite review ? **


	2. Le pays aux merveilles

**Voila, pour ceux qui l'attendaient, mais aussi pour ceux qui ne l'attendaient pas, la suite de mon histoire ! **

**Disclaimer**** : Bon, machin, rien ne m'appartient et tout, tout est à JKRowling !**

**RAR :**

**Dairy22**** : Aaaah, ma première revieweuse (euh, comment ça s'écrit ça ?) Je suis contente que ça t'ais plus, malgré les répétitions que j'ai vu aussi quand j'ai relu… Mais bon… Coté grammaire : alala, quelle torture (non, j'exagère peut-être lol), on peut pas écrire comme on veut un peu ? (Ma prof de français : **_**Bien sûr que non ! **_**Nina**_** : Ouais, ouais, je sais…) **_**Voila, la suite, so fresh ! (Quelqu'un de très avisé : **_**Nina ?**_** Nina : **_**Ouiiii ?**_** QDTA : **_**Ta guule**__**!!**_** Nina : **_**Euh, ok !**_**) Merci pour tes compliments !**

**priinc3ss**** : Ma deuxième !! Ouais, y a beaucoup de fic où c'est Poudlard mais bon, y en a pas mal à l'extérieur aussi ! Ceci dit, l'idée première n'était pas une cohabitation hors Poudlard mais surtout le fait qu'ils mettront longtemps à s'aimer. La suite ! So glam (pour changer un peu !)**

**Virginie01**** : Contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre et que (ouais, quelqu'un me comprend !), tu sois d'accord avec moi ! La suite ! So fun ! (hey, hey, encore un différent !)**

**Lorane**** : Prometteur, ouaip, j'ai des idées, mais après j'espère que j'arriverais au bout ! THE suite ! So…euh…So sex !**

**Le titre vient de Casa en fait, quand j'étais petite je disais « Casa, le pays aux merveilles », je pense que c'est un peu la même sensation d'émerveillement de petite fille pour Hermione ! Mais bon, tout le monde s'en fout mdr ! **

**Place au chapitre !**

**Le pays aux merveilles**

Le lundi prochain était son premier jour. Le dimanche elle avait rendez vous avec sa patronne, Clélia, à 8h, pour que celle-ci lui fasse découvrir la boutique en détail, l'arrière boutique et le travail qu'on attendait d'elle. Il était convenu que le soir elle irait ranger ses affaires dans son appartement où elle rencontrerait son colocataire et pourrait s'installer dès le soir même.

Pour l'instant tout était dans son ancienne maison mais dans la journée un camion de déménagement emmènerait tous ses meubles à son nouvel appartement et c'est le soir qu'elle rangerait. Elle espérait seulement que le coloc' serait sympa et l'aiderait. Sinon, de toute façon Luna et Ginny étaient déjà embauchées pour l'aider.

Le dimanche elle était devant « Mage' Hic » (Nda : Bon, vous avez compris, c'est le nom du magasin ! Vous moquez pas hein, j'ai galéré pour le trouver --' Je sais que ça n'indique pas que c'est une boutique de fringues mais bon, y en a plein des comme ça, des boutiques qui n'indique pas par leur nom ce quelles sont ! Euh… Vous avez compris ? Ben vous êtes forts alors ) à 08h moins 5, histoire de ne pas mal se faire voir dès le début. Quand elle transplana devant le magasin Clélia était déjà là. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire et ouvrit.

Quand Hermione rentra, elle se rendit compte à nouveau combien elle trouvait cet endroit joli. D'abord c'était très grand, à se demander comment une fille aussi jeune que Clélia (elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans) pouvait réussir à ouvrir un magasin aussi grand, et puis surtout c'était spacieux, les rayonnages étaient espacés, les uns par rapport aux autres et l'on pouvait circuler agréablement entre les vêtements et les robes.

C'était d'abord une boutique de robes de soirées mais ¼ du magasin était consacrés à des habits de la vie de tout les jours. On voyait tout de même que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas les porter, d'abord en raison du prix. C'était de belles robes de sorcières et de sorciers mais faites dans un tissu étrange, très fluide et qui semblait transparent alors qu'en réalité il ne l'était pas. Les couleurs était des couleurs douces et parfois plusieurs couleurs, toujours dans la subtilité, était réunies. Par exemple avec une robe dans les tons beiges mais aux bordures chocolat… (Nda : Oula, je fais vachement de description là ! Faut que je me calme sinon vous allez vous endormir ! ). On sentait tout de suite que les personnes qui les porteraient seraient très élégantes avec.

Tous les murs de la boutique étaient peints en blanc, ce qui renvoyait la lumière (sauf que là c'était fermé mais bon…) et une large vitrine exposait les plus beaux modèles.

« - J'adore cette boutique ! S'exclama Hermione en riant. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs …

-Des souvenirs ? Demanda Clélia en se tournant vers elle.

-Ouais, ma marraine tenait une boutique dans ce genre là quand j'étais petite. J'ai toujours adoré ça ! Vous venez de réalisez mon rêve d'enfant ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

Le grand comptoir blanc aux bordures rouges était au fond du magasin. Sur un écriteau on pouvait lire « Pour la spécialité de la maison 'Les Mold' Hics' des vêtements de moldus _made in_ 'Mage' Hic' adressez vous au comptoir ».

« -Bon, viens, je vais te montrer l'arrière boutique. » Dit Clélia en passant derrière le comptoir.

Hermione la suivit docilement. Elle arriva d'abord dans une toute petite pièce séparée par une cloison sans porte d'un endroit sombre qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer.

« -Mon bureau. Fermé à double tour. Interdiction d'y toucher.

Clélia montrait un bureau marron clair effectivement fermé. Hermione déglutit.

-Ok »

Puis la jeune patronne se tourna vers une étagère pleine de sucreries en tout genre.

« -Ma réserve personnelle, Dit-elle avec un sourire, sers toi autant que tu veux tant qu'il m'en reste à la fin de la journée ».

Hermione eut un petit rire, suivi de Clélia.

Cette dernière fit une grand geste de la main vers la salle sombre, invitant Hermione à passer. Elle arriva dans la grande salle mais passant de la lumière à l'obscurité, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'habituer et distinguer des contours, Clélia alluma la lumière.

Un hangar, grand comme la moitié de la Grande Salle s'étendait devant elle. Sauf qu'il n'était pas rempli de demi table et de demi élèves (Nda : Ok, c'était pourri…) mais de rangées et de rangées de vêtements, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Hermione resta sans voix.

« -Alors ? Demanda Clélia

- C'est… c'est… wouaou !! C'est magnifique !! Réellement magnifique ! Il y a tellement de…tellement de… de fringues !! »

Elle se précipita dans les rayons pendant que Clélia riait de son émerveillement. La jeune femme virevoltait dans les allées totalement ravie, poussant des cris de joie quand elle voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

« -Oooooooh ! »

Elle venait de tomber sur les habits moldus. N'ayant pas vu l'affiche sur le comptoir elle fut encore plus étonnée. Elle attrapa le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva, une chemise à rayures rouges et blanches, qui rappelait l'été, comme les baraques-vestiaire sur le bord de la plage. Elle semblait un peu grande mais Hermione l'essaya immédiatement. Aussitôt après qu'elle l'ait enfilé la chemise rétrécit pour se former juste à sa taille mais pas trop serré, un peu lâche, toujours pour cette impression d'été.

Clélia arriva vers Hermione.

« -Allez, fit-elle dans un sourire, c'est fini, on enlève ça et on sort d'ici

- Okay, okay …

A regret elle retira la chemise et la replaça sur le cintre. Elles sortirent de l'arrière boutique. Les heures suivantes servirent à Clélia pour expliquer à Hermione son travail dans les moindres détails, la fonction de l'arrière boutique, la caisse, l'accueil des clients etc.…

**Voila, le chapitre numéro 2 ! Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ? Il est p'tit peu plus long ! **

**Pour la boutique je me suis inspiré, (enfin, surtout le fait qu'Hermione y travaille) de Une histoire de vêtements, que j'aime beaucoup, et d'une librairie où j'ai fait un stage. Bon, jdis ça au cas où ça vous intéresse hein… **

**Merci à ma Maman qui m'a aidé à trouver le nom de la boutique.**

**Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Clélia ? Son nom vient d'une copine à moi et je trouve qu'il lui va bien ! **

**Elle est assez sympa dans l'ensemble mais elle tient à rester la patronne, Hermione est pour elle une employé, même si elle peut bien s'entendre avec elle. Elles rient ensemble même si parfois elle a des attitudes pour montrer que « c'est moi qui commande », comme par exemple le fait qu'elle ne propose pas à Hermione de la tutoyer ou bien son bureau. Finalement elle est assez peu sûre d'elle, à peur qu'on lui vole son autorité !**

**Bon, jraconte trop des choses inintéressante là, vous devez vous ennuyer… (j'espère que non !)**

**Draco n'est toujours pas là, j'avais décidé de le faire apparaître dans ce chapitre mais y avais trop de choses à dire donc… Il apparaitra sûrement dans le prochain, ou peut-être le 4éme qui sait…**


	3. Le colocataire invisible

Hey

**Hey ! Voila mon nouveau chapitre ! J'ai sué sang et eau pour vous le pondre ! Non, jplaisante ! Pour l'instant j'ai encore des idées, on verra après ! De toute façon j'improvise !**

**Disclaimer**** : (**_**d'une voix lasse**_**) Non, rien ne m'appartient, oui, tout est à JKRowling !**

**RARs**** :**

**dairy22**** : Encore une fois tu es la première à reviewer !! Contente que tu aimes le chapitre et Draco arrive (**_**sur son fidèle destrier ? N'importe quoi…**_**) ! Cool que tu aimes Clélia aussi, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'on l'aime en vrai ! Mais je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé ! Par contre, c'est pas ma mère qui à trouver le nom de la boutique, j'lui ai demandé si elle avait une idée, on a fait un « brainstorming » (XD) mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture !**

**fanaplume**** : Très contente que tu trouves ça super, ça fait toujours plaisir !! La suite est là !**

**Virginie01**** : Contente que tu aimes le chapitre (Alala, ça fait trop plaisir tout ces gens…). Aussi contente et étonnée que tu aimes Clélia, comme je disais pour dairy22 je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on l'aime, même si je ne l'ai pas faite pour qu'on la trouve antipathique ! C'est plutôt une ressource de rebondissement, je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Que, un jour, vu qu'elle est assez neutre mais avec un certain caractère, elle pourra aider les héros ou au contraire leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Enfin, créer des rebondissements ! Putain, j'arrive pas à me faire comprendre… Bon, c'est pas grave ! L'absence de Draco ne sera pas bien longue, t'inquiète ! Et la suite que tu as hâte de voir est là ! Bisous à toi aussi !**

**Tibb's**** : Ma best !! Même si tu voulais pas qu'on sache que c'est toi !! Je regroupe la réponse à tes deux reviews, ça te dérange pas ? J'écris bien, j'écris bien !! Yataaa !! Merciii !! Quand tu dis que je me suis inspiré de mon rêve de libraire pour son rêve d'être vendeuse c'est pas vraiment ça ! En fait c'est pour la boutique en elle-même que je me suis inspiré de la librairie. Tu vas au théâtre ? Voir quoi ? Et tu vas voir le mien de spectacle !! Yata !! Célia et Clélia c' est pas la même chose lol, surtout, c'est absolument pas les mêmes personnes lol !! Bisouuuus, ma best, je t'adore aussi !!**

**Priinc3ss**** : Bon, apparemment y a pas assez d'actions même si t'as l'air de le trouver pas mal, ce dont je suis contente !! J'espère que tu trouveras qu'il y a un peu plus d'actions dans lui, je pense qu'il y en a plus ! Sauf peut-être au début ! Voila, bonne lecture !**

**Place au chapitre !**

Le colocataire invisible

« 8h demain hein n'oublie pas Hermione !! » cria Clélia une dernière fois avant de transplaner. Après sa journée à la boutique et toutes ces choses à assimiler elle avait un peu la tête pleine.

Avant de la quitter Clélia lui avait donné les clés de l'appartement et indiqué comment faire pour y rentrer sans passer par le magasin, par une petite ruelle par derrière. On pouvait également y accéder par la boutique. Elle lui avait fait des recommandations de dernière minute, dit 4 fois en une heure à la jeune fille de venir à 8 heure pour pouvoir ouvrir à la demi et après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour son déménagement elle l'avait laissé.

Elle était restée sur le pas de la porte, à moitié sonnée, contente et stressé à la fois. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur devant les clients, elle espérait simplement que Clélia ne la ferait pas s'occuper des clients immédiatement même si elle lui avait expliquée le concept, elle se sentait un peu timide. Mais après tout, se dit-elle en se secouant intérieurement, son rêve était à portée de main, il ne fallait pas le laisser s'échapper pour une simple question de timidité !

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Il était 17h30 et le chemin de Traverse était toujours aussi animé. Elle aimait cette ambiance qui lui rappelait les intercours à Poudlard, les couloirs pleins, des moments qui lui permettaient de faire le point sur le cours qu'elle venait d'assimiler et se demander avec impatience qu'est-ce qu'elle apprendrait dans le cours suivant, quelle chose l'étonnerait encore.

Cela lui rappelait également la grande salle aux heures de pointe, et tout simplement son Poudlard chéri, un endroit qui lui avait paru merveilleux, dès l'instant où elle l'avait aperçu, symbole de toute la magie qui l'entourait depuis son enfance et le lieu où elle était certaine de découvrir le pourquoi du comment de chaque chose étonnante qui lui était arrivée enfant ( Nda : Je parle des moments où les enfants de moldus font des actes magiques sans le faire exprès, en se demandant bien ce qui leur arrive).

Au final, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, ça avait été encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu… Toutes ces aventures, avec Harry et Ron… Ca n'avait pas toujours était gai, mais elle y repensait toujours avec nostalgie et amusement. Elle avait découvert tellement de choses, des cours qui la passionnaient, des amis qui la soutenaient, une autorité bienveillante… C'est sûr que ça n'avait pas toujours été rose, mais elle savait avoir eu une jeunesse bien remplie…

Ca faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'elle déambulait dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette rue était étendue et riche en magasins de toute sorte… D'ailleurs il ne portait pas vraiment son nom, ce n'était pas du tout un chemin mais plutôt une avenue, voir une autoroute (elle sourit à cette pensée). De plus ce n'étais pas qu'une ligne droite, elle jouxtait avec plein de rues qui elle-même donnaient sur des petites rues, etc., etc., ainsi que ça n'en finissait plus de se croiser, une véritable fourmilière humaine.

Elle regarda les magasins autour d'elle. Maintenant elle n'avait plus du tout la même vision d'eux. Déjà, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer avec Mage' Hic, cette dernière ayant toujours sa préférence bien sûr… Et puis maintenant elle comprenant leur souffrance pensa-t-elle en riant intérieurement, il y avait tellement d'aspect du commerce qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant, et tant qu'il lui restait à apprendre, que ce soit par elle-même ou par Clélia.

A la perspective de ce métier tellement riche en enseignement, toute son excitation revint et elle décida d'aller à son appartement pour commencer l'aménagement. Elle avait promis à Ginny et Luna qu'elle passerait les voir ce soir pour tout leur raconter et les deux filles lui avait promis qu'elle viendrait l'aider à aménager.

Elle passa d'abord chez Ginny, transplanant devant sa maison. Elle toqua et ce fut Ginny qui vint ouvrir, toute décoiffée.

« -Hum, je te dérage Gin' ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

-Non, non, répondit la jeune fille, rougissante. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires et on va chez Luna ? Tu nous racontera à ton appart' ! Y aura ton coloc' au fait ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, à priori on m'a dit qu'il y sera mais j'ai pas eu de contrat signé ! Plaisanta Hermione

-Bon, allez, direction Luna !

Elle transplanérent dans un champ. Tout au bout une villa. C'était là que vivait Luna, dans la nature, avec son amoureux de courte date (en réalité cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle vivait déjà chez lui). C'était un agriculteur bio qui étudiait plus précisément la prune. En ce moment Luna parlait tout le temps de sa nouvelle variété « les prunes américano-japonaises ». (Nda : Bon, ok, c'est mon père qui en parle tout le temps, c'était juste un clin d'œil à mon papa !). Ils avaient un grand verger derrière leur maison (Nda : Bon, ok, c'est moi qui ai un verger dans mon jardin !). Depuis qu'elle était avec lui Luna avait abandonné la chasse au Ronflak Cornu et s'était entièrement dévoué à aider son Nathan dans leur verger. Ils vivaient des récoltes et elle s'occupait également d'un potager. Les radis qu'elle accrochait parfois encore à ses oreilles étaient bios et fait uniquement avec ses petites mains !

Elles toquèrent à la porte de la maison. Luna ouvrit, elle aussi décoiffé mais la raison était beaucoup plus affichable en public. Elle avait son tablier de jardinage, un chapeau de paille et une pelle à la main.

« Ah, je vous attendais !! S'exclama Luna.

-T'as de drôle de façon de nous attendre dis donc, s'amusa Ginny.

- Bougez pas, je vais me changer et j'arrive !

Quelques instants plus tard Luna réapparu avec une jupe d'été jaune à fleurs vertes et des tongs.

-Euh, Luna, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on va faire là ? demanda Hermione, légèrement interloqué.

-Comment j'aurai pu oublier ? Tu aménages aujourd'hui Mione ! Tu avais oublié ? Alors dans ce cas tu es juste venu me rendre une petite visite et je rentre aussitôt et remet mon ancien habit ! Par ailleurs…

-Hahahahahaha, non, Luna, c'est impossible d'oublier c'est juste que je suis pas sûr que ça soit approprié pour pousser des meubles…

-Ah tu veux dire cette robe ? Elle est jolie hein ? s'exclama Luna avec un air ravi, je l'ai acheté hier ! Tu crois que ça irai pas ? Attendez je reviens …

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec… Une combinaison toute en cuir couleur bordeaux, des étoiles se déplaçant en permanence sur le tissu. En la voyant les filles se plièrent en deux.

-Luna… tu es… géniale, hoqueta Ginny morte de rire.

-C'est clair !! Mais je crois que c'est encore pire !

-Oh mais vous inquiétez pas, décréta Luna calmement, c'est très élastique !

-Bon, allez, ça suffit, on va se charger de t'habiller nous ! dit Ginny

Au bout d'un quart d'heure et de beaucoup de fous rires elles ressortirent avec une Luna habillé avec un simple jogging en tissu élastique noir (un des seuls habits de cette couleur qu'elles avaient trouvé) et un T-shirt vert clair plein de tache de peinture, idéal pour des activités dans ce genre. Luna avait tout de même obligé les filles à la laisser porter un très gros bracelet, rouge et orange en signe de prospérité pour la nouvelle maison.

Elles transplanérent toutes les 3 dans la ruelle.

-Bon allez, quelle émotion, je vais ouvrir pour la première fois mon nouvel appart, dit Hermione en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Elles arrivèrent dans un petit hall. Devant leurs mines déçues Hermione éclata de rire et expliqua que le petit hall précédait un escalier qui menait à un palier. Avec enthousiasme elles gravirent les marches raides de l'escalier pour se retrouver devant la porte.

-Bon, vas-y, demanda Ginny, on va pas rester toute la journée devant ta porte ! D'autant plus qu'il risque d'y avoir ton coloc' alors oooouuuvre !!

-Je sais, sourit Hermione, c'est pour ça que je stresse.

-Savez-vous que le stress est facteur de désagréments cutanés et de rougeur par plaques ? expliqua calmement Luna, avec un air rêveur, en regardant autour d'elle, de plus, je pense que c'est bon parfois de prendre le temps de se poser, de regarder simplement…

La brune et la rousse échangèrent un regard, se retenant de pouffer. Ca c'était bien Luna… Hermione entra la clé dans la serrure, tourna et poussa la porte.

Vide.

Enfin, par vide on entend vide de présence humaine. Par contre des meubles, il y en avait partout.

-Euh, y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle

Aucune réponse. Apparemment le colocataire n'était pas encore arrivé car tous les meubles présents étaient ceux d'Hermione. Après avoir inspecté l'appartement, très grand, et après cette remarque fort délicate de Ginny « Ben au moins vous aurez la place de faire des gosses, M. Invisible et toi ! » elles commencèrent le rangement. Au bout de quelques heures, chaque meuble était à sa place mais toutes les affaires n'étaient pas disposées, la jeune fille estimant qu'elle avait assez utilisé ses amis et sa patience, les libéra en leur faisant promettre de revenir le lendemain soir afin de discuter. Elles avaient mis simplement les indispensables dans les salles communes et, étant donnée qu'il y avait deux salles de bains et deux chambre elle avait installé le plus gros de ses affaires dans la chambre et salle de bain qu'elle avait choisi.

Estimant que ce soir elle se relaxerait, elle prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Une heure passa, une heure et demi, deux heures…Il commençait à être tard et elle se demandait où était passé son colocataire. Enfin, une clé tourna dans la serrure. Hermione, fébrile se retourna précipitamment, colla un sourire sur son visage, histoire de faire bonne impression. Enfin, il ouvrit. Et elle le vit.

-Ma… Malefoy ??

**Non non, c'est pas une blague, et oui, je sais que je suis sadique !! Mouhahaha ! Je tenais absolument à le présenter de cette façon ! En vrai je comptais pas le mettre du tout mais comme je sens qu'on va me crucifier sinon…**

**Parlons un peu d'autres choses… Luna. Disons que c'est un personnage que j'ai un peu de mal à cerner, j'ai du mal à la faire intervenir. En fait je l'ai un peu mélangé avec un personnage secondaire d'un manga, Love Hina. Le personnage est Mutsumi pour ceux qui connaissent. C'est une fille naïve avec des réactions improbables et pour l'histoire des vêtements fous elle m'a bien inspirée. **

**Bon, je dois avouer que c'est aussi un mix avec mes parents, ma mère bio à mort et mon père qui travaille dans l'agriculture. Mais on vit pas dans un champ ! Par contre on a un verger ! **

**Bref, ma vie est pas du tout passionnante, passons à autre chose ! Enfin, toujours Luna ! Je voulais pas qu'elle soit devenu genre belle et normale et tout le monde la trouve fascinante machin, machin, je trouve ça trop poussé comme changement mais par contre, comme je le disais au début, tout le monde change. Donc, voila ce qu'elle est devenue, j'espère que ça vous plaît !**

**Rien à voir mais dans le dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de préciser que le vêtement qu'essaie Hermione, c'est une autre copine à moi qui l'a, il existe en vrai et il fait vraiment penser à l'été !**

**Alala, je sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vous raconter le pourquoi du comment viennent mes idées mais on sait jamais, ça peut peut-être intéresser quelqu'un ! **


	4. Le goujat

Salut tout le monde

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Un peu en retard j'avoue, mais bon, ça fait même pas une semaine !**

**J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire surtout parce que au début, à part la review de ma fidèle, dairy22, je n'en avait aucune, bref, ça m'a un peu déprimé et m'a fait me poser des questions, si ma fic plaisait en fin de compte. **

**Mais, bref, encore une fois je vous raconte ma vie, alors que la suite n'attend que vous ! Ah, non, deux trucs d'abord :**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien-à-moi-tout-à-J-K-Rowling…**

**RARs**** :**

**Dairy22**** : Ma fidèle ! Tes reviews immédiates ou quasiment me motivent ! Désolé de t'avoir frustré mais cette fois, c'est bon, il est là, du début jusqu'à la fin, même si c'est par Hermione ! Pour le fait qu'Hermione ne se soit pas gêné pour choisir sa chambre, j'avoue, j'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Hahaha ! C'est plutôt parce que je les voyais pas s'échanger des politesses du genre « Prend donc la chambre qui te plaît » « Allons, mon cher Draco, je n'en ferais rien ! » « Huhuhu ». Bref. Et pis aussi, c'étais plus simple pour moi qu'elle soit déjà installée. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite, kisss à toi aussi !**

**Princ3ss**** : C'est ta review qui m'a fait écrire la suite ! Quand j'ai vu que j'avais une nouvelle review, yataa, ça m'a regonflée à bloc ! Merciii ! Ca me fait plaisir aussi que tu aimes le passage de Luna parce que bon, voilà, chacun a son humour et ça fait pas rire tout le monde, alors ça me fait plaisir que ça t'ais fait triper ! Et pour les Nda aussi, parce que quand même j'en mets beaucoup, donc j'ai peur que ça gêne ! Ahaha, que veux-tu, faut croire que j'ai toujours quelque chose à dire ! Idem pour le blabla de fin, je me demande si les gens le lisent, lol, parce que c'est un peu long ! Vila la suite !**

**swetty-girl-35**** : Ouais, une nouvelle !! Si ça te dérange pas, je vais répondre à tes trois reviews en une réponse. Ce genre de « j'adore ta fanfic » ou « J'ai hate de lire la suite !! » eh ben ça fait vachement plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer ! Désolé pour le manque d'actions, disons que je plante le décor, j'espère que tu trouveras qu'il y en a plus dans lui ! Concernant ton fantasme (huhu, je rigole !), euh, j'essaierai mais si je le fais je pense plutôt qui s'y retrouverons par hasard ou un truc comme ça… Enfin, en tout cas c'est original lol !**

**Pour le titre assez space, je l'admets, eh bien… vous verrez dans le texte !**

**Place au chapitre 4 !**

**Le goujat**

Hermione et Draco cohabitaient ensemble depuis maintenant une semaine et ils commençaient à mieux s'entendre et se rapprocher. Souvent ils se posaient… Minute ! Vous m'avez cru ??

C'était une blague !! Je plaisantais !! Je vous trahirais et me trahirai en même temps !!Bref, après cette petite boutade reprenons !

_Hermione, fébrile se retourna précipitamment, colla un sourire sur son visage, histoire de faire bonne impression. Enfin, il ouvrit. Et elle le vit._

_-Ma…Malefoy ??_

-Granger ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Hermione, sous le coup de la surprise resta quelques secondes muette.

-C'est…une blague hein ? demanda doucement la brune. Une blague, un cauchemar ? Tu es… engagé par Clélia ?

Draco étais entré dans la salle et s'était assis sur un coin de table. Bien entendu lui aussi avait changé. Il avait évidemment grandi, mais pas tant que ça puisque la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu à Poudlard il était déjà assez grand. Ses traits étaient devenus plus adulte, mais il avait toujours ses façons maniérées et le visage pointu. Par contre, il avait arrêté de mettre ce stupide gel dans les cheveux et ils étaient un peu plus longs. (Nda : Aaargh, désolé pour le cliché de fini-le-gel-et-vive-les-cheveux-qui-retombent- négligemment-devant-les-yeux-lol, je sais que tout le monde le fait mais bon, ça fait un peu gamin le gel non ? Maintenant il a 26 ans… Et puis avouez que c'est so sex ! J'ai failli ajouter qu'il avait une barbe de trois jours, encore plus sex mais je l'imagine pas ne pas se raser tout les jours ! C'est un aristocrate tout de même )

« -Me dit pas que toi aussi ou je me suicide sur le champ. Décréta nonchalamment le jeune homme en regardant tranquillement autour de lui (Nda : Haha, je sais pas vous mais moi je l'imagine très bien, genre regard détaché…)

-Te suicider ? Te suicider ? s'écria Hermione. Mais c'est moi qui devrais me suicider ! Et puis, je ne demande que ça, que tu te suicides ! ,sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

-Par tous les démons de l'enfer… soupira le jeune homme. Eh bien…eh bien… (Illumination !) Quitte ce boulot tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il avec un air « ravi » (Nda : non, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, y a bien Malefoy et ravi dans la même phrase Désolé pour tout ces Nda, je crois que j'en fais vraiment beaucoup …), Comme ça tu n'auras pas à me supporter et moi j'habiterai avec une personne digne de ce nom !

-Dans tes rêves, cracha la jeune fille, passée en mode « attaque », j'ai mis assez de temps à le trouver, je risque pas de le lâcher ! Tu n'as qu'à partir, toi !

-Et tu crois que moi non ? Je ne partirai pas pour toi vois-tu ! »

Ils se fusillèrent des yeux quelques instants, l'air était électrique. Un aperçu des années à venir. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione, d'un geste de la main, claqua son livre.

-Je vais me coucher. Ma chambre et ma salle de bain sont celles de gauche, toi ceux de droite, décréta-t-elle avec le ton le plus sec et cassant qu'elle avait en réserve. J'ai installé mes meubles les plus essentiels dans le salon, j'ose espérer que tu en feras autant. Ne t'avises pas de venir m'ennuyer cette nuit, je te préviens ma chambre sera fermée par des sorts.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'une démarche raide. Elle fit soudain volte face.

-ET VIRE DE MA TABLE !! (Nda : Faut pas croire mais c'est une folle Hermione, faites gaffe !)

Draco ricana et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'avait rien dit pendant sa tirade, les bonnes vieilles habitudes revenant au galop il avait attendu ce moment pour se moquer d'elle. Bien essayé mais elle n'avait rien vu, étant repartie directement dans sa chambre. Elle fulminait. Malefoy ! Elle allait devoir partager son appartement avec Malefoy ! Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'y engouffra et se jeta sur son lit.

Comment Clélia avait-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? Bon, ok, essaya-t-elle de se raisonner, elle n'était pas au courant de leur haine mais quand même, elle ne pouvait ignorer la position de Malefoy envers les nés moldus ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Son rêve tournait au cauchemar ! A cause de lui !! Quel salaud ! Même si ce n'était pas entièrement et réellement sa faute, lui non plus ne savait pas et n'avais pas l'air ravi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Et puis depuis quand Malefoy était vendeur d'abord ? Et la fortune inestimable de son père et gnagnagna, hein elle était où ? Et puis, d'abord, de quel droit il se rabaissait à communiquer avec le commun des mortels ? (Nda : je sais, ses phrases, sont de moins en moins cohérentes mais que voulez-vous, elle est dans un tel état de fureur… Et puis, on comprend quand même non ?).

Elle se releva d'un bond, jeta plusieurs sorts à sa porte pour qu'elle ne puisse être ouverte que par elle et se mit à faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Elle allait devoir le supporter ! Allez, Hermione, tu es une Gryffondor après tout…Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus ! Juste une épreuve…Une toute petite épreuve de rien du tout…Si ça se trouve tu le verras même pas…

A ce moment là retentirent des bruits de toutes sortes, indiquant que l'on poussait des meubles, que l'on éventrait des cartons avec beaucoup de bruit, que l'on marchait en fredonnant fort dans l'appartement…

« L'enflure, il le fait exprès ! Tout pour m'énerver vraiment ! » Finalement elle allait peut-être bien obligée de le voir… Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain, se doucha et se prépara, le tout enfermé à clé, essayant d'ignorer le plus possible Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus, il faisait vraiment trop de bruit et en plus, il avait l'air d'avoir fini avec les meubles, c'était d'autres bruits dont elle ne distinguait pas bien la cause. En rage elle ouvrit brusquement sa porte et cria :

-MALEFOY !! FERM…

Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée d'un coup comme ça ? Tout simplement parce que Malefoy était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, en train de s'amuser à faire apparaître des flammes vertes au bout de sa baguette. Quand elle entra en criant il la regarda d'un air apparemment étonné, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il de son air le plus innocent.

-Arrrrgh ! Rugit-elle (Nda : Enfin, vous voyez quand on s'énerve tellement qu'on peut plus parler).

Elle repartit, furieuse, dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait ! Soudain, elle entendit, à voix basse « Finite Amplificatum Sonorus ». Plus de bruit. Pardon ? Finite Amplificatum Sonorus ?

Fin d'un sortilège d'amplification de bruit + Absence de bruit : Oh, le…le…le…goujat !! Cela devenait évident, il avait amplifié les bruits autour d'elle, sûrement ceux de tout l'immeuble pour la faire criser. La colère refit immédiatement surface, il s'était magistralement payé de sa tête ! Elle failli arracher les gonds de sa porte en l'ouvrant dans le but de se jeter sur lui et l'étrangler.

Un léger détail malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend pour qui) l'en empêcha : La pièce était vide. Il avait dû sentir qu'il allait en prendre plein la gu…figure et s'était habilement esquivé. Elle resta devant le fauteuil où il se trouvait avant pendant au moins quelques minutes. Puis elle poussa un long soupir et rentra dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma à nouveau.

Décidemment il savait exactement comment faire pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Du calme Hermione, du calme… Elle se changea et se coucha, résignée. Vivre avec le mec que vous détestez le plus au monde, ça vous plairez à vous ? (Nda : Petit message à ma best : Imagine devoir vivre avec Beuleunoiloi !! Arrrrgh ! Sauf que lui n'est pas beau du tout et on ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse ! Je reviens, je vais vomir ) Elle se mit sur le coté et finalement, sa colère étant retombée, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle devait cohabiter avec quelqu'un qui ferais tout, pour la rendre folle et elle prévoyait toutes ses journées comme un calvaire. Il y avait de quoi s'abandonner aux larmes.

**Et voilà ce 4éme chapitre est bouclé ! Pour celles qui voulaient voir Malefoy le voilà ! Dernière phrase un peu triste mais bon…**

**Désolé de l'avoir fait aussi détestable, c'est vrai que je l'ai peut-être empiré par rapport à JKR, mais pas tant que ça. Désolé pour ses admiratrices dont je fais partie, mais c'est comme ça que je vois le début de leur relation ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'arrangera bien !**

**Pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire cette fois, si ce n'est que je n'aime pas trop le début de ce chapitre, je ne la trouve pas vraiment réussie, l'arrivé de ce cher jeune homme. En fait je comptais faire son arrivée et le lendemain, leur première journée mais je la voyais pas se coucher comme ça, après lui avoir indiqué sa chambre, sans rien d'autre…**

**Finalement elle se résigne à la fin, à cause de la dernière vacherie, du coup, voilà, elle s'est faite à l'idée et finit par se coucher (En plus il est assez tard !lol !). Peut-être que ça vous parait un peu bizarre non ? Enfin, moi je me comprends, j'espère que vous aussi !**

**Une review, pour me faire plaisir ?**


	5. Le temps des retours en arrière

**Hey ! Vous n'y croyez pas mais oui, je suis là !! Et vraiment désolé de tant de retard ! Mais quelques jours après ma dernière publication j'ai eu ma représentation de théâtre, avec toute une semaine de théâtre où j'étais très prise, ensuite est venu le temps de rendre mon film pour le bac avec le méga dossier super gros, donc l'ordi chez moi et la salle de montage au bahut sont devenus mes meilleurs amis !**

**Et après, baf, le légendaire bac arrive, donc, révision à mort, puis passage du bac (ceci dit j'ai écrit une très grosse partie du chapitre pendant les révisions ou pendant le bac, je sais plus … Sachant que cette partie était la « partie sombre », vous verrez, ça l'explique peut-être mdr !) et après, le temps de la détente, de me remettre et me voilà !**

**Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci est plus long ! Bref, toutes ces piteuses explications pour vous dire que je suis vraiment vraiment désolé et voili-voilou un nouveau chapitre, (je l'espère) pour votre bon plaisir !**

**Disclaimer**** : Tous avec moi : TOUT EST A J.K.ROWLING !! Voilà, ça c'est fait !**

**RARs ****: **

**priinc3ss ****: Contente que tu le trouves trop bien ! Et que t'ai cru à ma blague aussi, mouhahahaha ! Et pour Draco aussi, même s'il est vraiment détestable. Le sort des bruits c'est une idée bizarre, c'était pour démarrer leur relation, enfin, c'étais un bon coup pour l'embétter quoi, et c'est super que ça t'ai fait rire ! Et c'est aussi trop cool que tu adores trop enfin, ça fait plaisir que son travail soit apprécié ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi !**

**swetty-girl-35 : Super, comme d'hab ? J'vais rougir ! Par contre, pour l'idée que tu as suggéré, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense que sera dur… Peut-être à la fin-fin ? On verra … Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Plastick-Ana**** : Alors ta review j'ai failli la sortir et l'encadrer dans ma chambre ! Jte jure que c'est vrai, elle m'a fait trop plaisir !! J'l'ai fait lire à toute ma famille et même à ma meilleure amie ! Elle est trop gentille cette review ! En plus quel honneur d'être la première à qui tu met une review ! Merci pour cette review très touchante et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !**

**Raleigh**** : Ma best !! Ouais, une star, mais bon, il faudrait que l'histoire soit vraiment connue pour que tu le sois aussi Beurk, Beuleunoiloi, rien que d'y penser, quelle horreur ! Je crois que je l'étranglerai dans son sommeil (si c'est pas lui qui le fait avant ! ) Bon, j'arrête ces pulsions meurtrières ! C'est moi qui dirige le fil de l'histoire mais qui te dit que tout va bien finir ? Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Comment ça oui ? Bonne lecture !**

**Virginie01**** : Bien sûr que j'excuse ton « retard », tu ne me dois rien du tout tkt ! Et pis t'as vu le mien de retard ? T'as le droit d'être en vacances ! Heureuse que Luna et Ginny t'ai plu, c'étais le but Et t'as cru à mon faux début !! Mouhahaha, je suis vraiment diabolique ! Voilà la suite, bisous à toi aussi !**

**Valrie15 :**** Ta review m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir que je ne m'y attendais pas, je sais pas comment tu l'as trouvé mon histoire vu qu'elle doit se trouver au fin fond du site Et en plus tu laisses une review juste le jour où je vais poster le 5éme chapitre ! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu remarque bien mes intentions de départ parce que je sais que je les expose pas clairement dans le résumé ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous** **!**

**Je terminerai en disant que même si des fois je sais pas trop quoi répondre, ces reviews me font vraiment chaud au cœur, elles me donnent envie de continuer quand je me démotive et me rendent toujours joyeuse ! Je suis sincèrement très heureuse quand on me dit qu'on adore ma fic même si cette personne, par exemple me l'avait déjà dit avant ou que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait dit. Et il ne s'agit pas d'ego, c'est vraiment que j'en suis très contente, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on apprécie mon travail !**

**Je précise que je ne dit absolument pas ça pour qu'on me mette des reviews ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est juste de la reconnaissance que j'éprouve et donc je vous remercie. Merci. **

**Quart d'heure d'émotion étant passé, bonne lecture !**

**Le temps des retours en arrière**

Un rayon de soleil éclaira la chambre d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu vite la chambre. C'est vrai, c'était sa première nuit ici, dans l'appartement au dessus de Mage' Hic. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain qui jouxtait avec sa chambre. Et soudain, comme un éclair, la mémoire lui revint « Oh non … ». Cependant à l'instant où elle se rappela elle trébucha sur le pied de son lit et s'écroula par terre dans un fracas qui aurait pu réveiller un mort. Elle poussa un juron sonore. Et une douce voix s'éleva (ironie !) :

-BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI CE RAFUS A CETTE HEURE LA ??

Malefoy… Elle aurait bien voulu l'oublier celui-là. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, sans plus se préoccuper de lui, qui après l'avoir traité de tout les noms d'oiseaux avait abandonné la partie. Elle se prépara un peu prenant tout son temps, juste pour l'énerver. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, fraîche et pomponnée, prête à aller prendre un petit déjeuner et s'il le fallait, rabattre le caquet de Malefoy. Dans le salon personne. Etonnée, elle passa à la cuisine, personne non plus.

« Il est où ce petit con ? A quoi il joue ? Il va être en retard, tant pis pou… » (Nda : pas d'erreur de frappe, c'est juste qu'elle interrompt sa pensée à ce moment là.)

Pourquoi venait-elle d'interrompre sa pensée ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait posé son regard sur l'horloge murale.

-Merde, déjà et quart, chui à la bourre !! S'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur une pauvre pomme puis une porte qui n'avaient rien fait et dévala les escaliers.

-Désolé, désolé je suis en retard !!» dit Hermione en arrivant dans la boutique, essoufflée.

Clélia la regardait d'un air réprobateur et Draco d'un air narquois.

Yeux du chat dans Shrek

-Désolée…

-Bon, commença Clélia, je ne dirais rien pour cette fois mais j'espère que c'est la dernière…

-Promis !

-Bon, alors allons-y ! Aidez moi à installer les derniers cartons que j'ai reçu !

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir Clélia ! s'exclama Malefoy avec un grand sourire à son attention. Dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné il fit le même sourire faux-cul à Hermione.

« Ne pas l'étrangler, pensa la jeune fille, ne pas l'étrangler …C'est pas bien …Ouais, c'est pas bien parce que…parce que c'est pas bien voilà hein ». Durant le dernier quart d'heure qui restait ils installèrent la marchandises, des robes pour sorcières de troisième âge. Enfin la patronne ouvrit.

Cela faisait presque qu'elle avait ouvert et la boutique était pleine de monde. Quel succès. Clélia lui avait dit que c'était toujours comme ça les premières heures à l'ouverture et que ça se calmait. Effectivement il y avait maintenant un peu moins de monde que tout à l'heure.

Depuis le début aucun client n'était venu lui parler. En fait il y avait une bonne raison à ça : Elle s'était postée tout au fond du magasin et faisait semblant d'être très affairée. Malefoy, lui cet enfoiré, se débrouillait plutôt bien, c'était dur à admettre. Il faisait courbettes et baise-main à chaque client et les guidait comme si il avait toujours ça. Ah, ce qu'il l'énervait …

Elle se vengeait en pensant à l'humiliation que ce devait être pour lui de devoir se sentir inférieur à ses gens qui, avant étaient ses égaux voir ses inférieurs. Hahahahaha même ! Elle failli lui faire une réflexion mais elle se retint, ayant gardé une petite part d'humanité à son égard tout de même.

Glups, à présent Clélia s'avançait vers elle et elle avait pas l'air super super contente.

-Hermione, que tu sois arrivée en retard, je veux bien, ça arrive à tout le monde, ok, mais maintenant faudrait peut-être penser à faire quelque chose non ?? demanda la jeune fille avec un air réprobateur.

-Oui, désolé, c'est juste que…je suis…euh…un peu timide…

-Eh ben tu sera timide chez toi ! Allez, regarde (Elle regarda autour d'elle), le couple là-bas, les Browns, je les connais, ils sont sympa, pas trop exigeants et pas compliqués… Tu t'en occupes ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en repartant.

« Euh…là, tout de suite ? Sans préparation psychologique préalable ? Bon… pas de panique, Mione, respire et GO !, se motiva-t-elle »

Elle pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le couple, tous les deux bruns, elle petite et lui assez grand. Elle commença.

-Bonj… quand Malefoy passa devant elle à toute vitesse, se postant devant le couple et les salua avant que la jeune fille n'ai pu faire un geste.

Elle crut qu'elle allait vraiment craquer quand il précisa, devant leurs regards étonnés « Ce n'est rien, une simple stagiaire qui ne s'en sort pas vraiment. Le sens du commerce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Suivez-moi je vous en pris ». Ils partirent tous les trois.

Hermione, elle, resta quelques instants les bras ballants, ahurie. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire là ? Elle allait le tuer, elle aller le tuer !! « Bon, se contenir, pas dans la boutique, c'est Clélia qui va me tuer ! Mais ce soir, je vais le tuer, il va souffrir, je le jure devant Merlin, il va souffrir !! »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'elle se précipita dans l'arrière boutique pour engloutir trois plaquettes de chocolat d'un même coup, précipitamment. Comme beaucoup de filles d'ailleurs, hop, une contrariété, du chocolat. Mais là elle en avait mangé vraiment beaucoup pour une seule personne et elle senti une nausée l'envahir, doucement. Elle se sentait mal.

« Beurk, je crois que je vais vomir……Et dire que je m'étais promis de faire gaffe avec le chocolat… » Depuis cette époque là… « Mais aussi, Malefoy qui me pousse à bout et ces chocolats qui me faisait de l'œil, c'est pas de ma faute… »

Elle se recroquevilla par terre.

« Non allez, courage ma grande, tu dois aller bosser… »

Malgré toutes ces exhortations mentales elle ne put se lever. Elle savait que si elle faisait un geste, elle vomirai. Elle commença à pleurer, de dégoût contre elle, et cette nausée persistante qui n'arrangeait rien…

-Te voilà en bel état Granger !

Elle leva les yeux. Dans l'embrasure de la porte Malefoy la toisait, méprisant.

-Toi, espèce de connard, cracha-t-elle, ferme là !

-Oh un gros mot ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois, C'est pas bien ça Granger ! Et puis je crois pas que tu soit vraiment en position de dire quoi que ce soit…, la regardant de bas en haut. Décidément, tu es pitoyable !

-Quelle enflure, s'écria-t-elle, reprenant un peu de courage et se redressant un peu, ça t'amuse vraiment de m'humilier ? Comme avec les Browns là…

-Oui, j'avoue que c'est assez amusant, dit-il posément, mais bon, y a pas que ça. Faut que je me fasse bien voir de Clélia, moi… Et puis après tout je t'ai rendu service ! Tu me faisait tellement pitié avec ton air de « Miss-je-sais-tout-faire-sauf-dans-un-magasin-oh-zut-que-dois-je-faire » que je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui j'allais être charitable.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

Elle se repris au moment où il franchissait la porte.

« CONNARD !! ESPECE DE CONNARD !! Je te hais !! Plus que n'importe qui au monde, je te haïrai toujours !!(Nda : Tu te trompes ma chère Mio-mione, tu te trompes. Et oui, Nina est toujours là pour casser les moments trop tragiques !)Tu m'entends ? Et dire que j'ai été charitable et je ne t'ai pas fait de réflexion…

Elle le vit s'immobiliser, de dos. Il se tourna vers elle et revint sur ses pas. Puis, en détachants les mots, comme on parle à un petit de 4 ans, et d'une voix plus froide qu'un iceberg, comme si finalement, il avait savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Me faire une réflexion à propos de quoi Granger ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et d'une voix moqueuse elle lui dit

-Oh, peut-être à propos du fait que tu t'abaisses et sers des gens qui t'étaient inférieurs, que tu dois faire courbettes et baises-mains pour plaire alors qu'avant cela t'étais donné à la naissance.

Il ne cilla pas. Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur les joues d'Hermione (Nda : Mouahaha, Sadic-Lady est là !). Elle se savait la plus forte.

-Ca fait mal, hein ? termina-t-elle.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, on aurait dit qu'il étais impossible de le briser, les deux, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Soudain Malefoy se redressa et, d'un violent coup de poing explosa la vitre du placard.

-TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI GRANGER, RIEN DU TOUT! hurla-t-il avant de cracher par terre et de partir.

Hermione, sous le choc, se recroquevilla et se remit à pleurer.

-Bon, manifestement, tu te sens pas bien…

Après Malefoy c'étais Clélia qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ecoute, repris-t-elle, c'est bientôt la pause de midi. Rentre chez toi, calme toi, change-toi, tu es en nage, bref, repose-toi et cet aprem, à 14 heures tu redescend et tu est prête à travailler ok ?

Hermione renifla et, sentant la nausée refluer doucement elle s'assit plus dignement et dit d'une voix basse :

-Ok…

Clélia commença à partir. Une dernière fois, Hermione rouvrit la bouche.

-Merci…

La jeune fille se retourna avec un sourire.

-Mais de rien, dit-elle gentiment. Au fait j'ai dit à Draco d'en faire autant, histoire de vous calmer tous les deux. Mais t'inquiète, il est sûrement pas dans l'appart', je l'ai vu partir dans la rue.

Elle lui tendit la main pour la lever.

-Nan, c'est gentil mais j'ai un peu mal au cœur là, je vais attendre que ça passe et je me lèverai.

Clélia approuva d'un geste de la tête et s'en alla. Hermione, elle, resta quelques instants assise, jusqu'à ne plus avoir mal au cœur. Enfin, elle se leva. Puis regagna son appartement, lentement. Effectivement Malefoy n'y étais pas. Elle se mit dans la douche et monta la chaleur au maximum. Elle avait toujours aimé ses douches brûlantes. Elle se changea et alla s'allonger sur son lit pour réfléchir tranquillement.

Elle dut faire un effort pour que sa respiration redevienne régulière. Ok, Malefoy avait abusé mais elle aussi, il fallait calmer le jeu. « Bon, les souffrances horribles à base de fouet et de marres de sangsues qui était prévus, on évite » pensa-t-elle dans une tentative déspérée de faire de l'humour pour elle-même. Elle décida donc de se calmer avec Malefoy. Tout c'était mélangé dans sa tête avec les histoire à Dundee et elle avait pété un câble. Elle se ressaisi pourtant et prise d'une énergie soudaine se leva pour aller se préparer un repas.

Malefoy n'étant pas rentré elle déjeuna tranquillement, sur le canapé… Elle se vernit les ongles des pieds ensuite, chose qu'elle aimait bien faire pour se détendre puis finit par un thé apaisant. Enfin fini elle se leva avec l'intention de sortir pour acheter des tablettes de chocolats pour la réserve à Clélia. Elle était à moitié redressée quand elle entendit la serrure cliqueter. La porte s'ouvrir. Malefoy. Elle décida de prendre les devants avant qu'il ne commence. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Malefoy, commença-t-elle, j'avais une envie très prononcée de, ce soir, t'assommer, t'attacher avec un des mes collants et de te jeter par la fenêtre…

-Oulaaaaa, j'ai peur, l'interrompit-t-il imitant un air effrayé

-MAIS, continua-t-elle comme si l'interruption n'avait pas eu lieu, je me suis dit que c'était pas la meilleure solution et puis comme avait dit Rogue ça fera des tas de paperasses à remplir et donc j'ai décider de me calmer. J'espère que tu en fera autant.

Malefoy ne dit rien, elle sortit donc toute contente d'être restée digne. Elle avait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand elle entendit sa voix traînante :

-Et tout ça, c'est à toi ?

Intriguée elle remonta et découvrit sur la table plein de petit bout de coton crades, avec du vernis dessus. Cette image se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle se souvenait se les être mis sur entre les orteils, avoir vernis ces derniers, enlever les cotons, reposer le vernis à sa place, se laver les mains, faire son thé et aller le boire sur le fauteuil. Et les cotons ? Ben apparemment ils étaient devant elle !

-Malefoy, avant que tu éclates du rire parfaitement horripilant qui est le tient, je tient à dire que ça arrive à tout le monde alors hein… finit-elle avec la tête baissée, consciente de son ridicule.

Elle jeta tout sur le regard impénétrable de Malefoy. Elle allait sortir, dos à lui, quand il lança :

-J'allais pas rire. Juste faire une toute toute petite remarque…

Curieuse malgré elle, elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Il avait un grand sourire.

-Bonjour la crédibilité !

« Grrrr »

**Pitié ne me tuez pas, je sais que ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres ! En tout cas il est différent ! Des ruptures de tons sont cachées dans ce récit, à vous de les trouver mdr… Désolé, ça devient vraiment sombre. Enfin, ça devenait, au début, ça devait finir sur « -TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI GRANGER, RIEN DU TOUT! hurla-t-il avant de cracher par terre et de partir. »**

**Mais ça devenait vraiment trop sombre alors j'ai décidé de rendre un peu de légèreté à ce récit, tout de même ! Ah, ouais, aussi, si y a des trucs que vous comprenez pas, c'est normal, ça sera révélé plus tard ! Pour info (je suis trop aimable ) Dundee était la ville où elle travaillait en temps que juge et une ville en Angleterre, très éloignée de Londres (c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi).**

**Bref, mes inspirations du moment : « Avril, tout simplement », pour ceux qui connaissent j'espère que vous comprendrez. La deuxième est « Fruits Basket ». Bon, là y a plus de monde qui connaît donc vous devez vous demander pourquoi, il n'est nullement question de malédictions ou de transformations, en fait, c'est plutôt… physique. **

**Allez savoir pourquoi, dans la scène où Draco et Hermione s'affrontent j'imaginait Kyô en lieu et place de Draco, mais version très énervé et Isuzu pour Hermione, elle aussi très énervée. Pourtant il n'ont pas beaucoup de ressemblance avec eux mais c'était juste pour leur physique. Bref, après cette petite scène, dans ma tête, ils étaient redevenus Hermione et Draco ! Bizarre non ?**

**Voilà, ça sera finit pour aujourd'hui !!**

**Deux derniers petits trucs : Désolé pour les fautes, y en a sûrement mais je me suis re-lut plusieurs fois afin d'essayer de les éviter. Et quand Hermione fait l'allusion à Rogue, je ne me rappelle plus si, quand il l'avait dit, elle était dans la pièce mais, faute de livre pour vérifier on va dire que oui ! Bon, fini à 1h du mat', donc je crois que je le posterais demain ! Bisouuus !**


	6. Sache que nous ne sommes pas

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuut tout le mon… **_**évite un jet de pierre **_**Euh, vous allez bie…**_** évite un jet de Flamby **_**Mais laissez-moi parler, bordel ! Hum, don… **_**évite un Flamby solitaire **_**Hum, donc je disais, euh, vous allez bien ? Désolé pour ce petit retard de quoi ? Plus d'un an ? **_**est enterré sous les pierres **_**Désolééééé ! **

**En gros, je suis passé cette année en IUT Métiers du Livre, première année assez éprouvante avec tous les oraux, les dossiers, les rapports à rendre, les partiels à réussir, tout ça, tout ça … En plus c'est notre IUT (avec un autre) qui a lancé la grève à Aix alors on était toujours à courir, à droite, à gauche, à faire des actions, des manifs, des AG, faire des films, distribuer des tracts … Eh oui, ça vous épate, mais les grévistes ne sont pas des glandeurs XD**

**Bref, je rame peut-être un peu avec mes excuses là, mais voilà en gros, et puis, j'hésitais, j'ai des idées pour la suite, mais je savais pas à quel moment les faire arriver, comment les enchainer, par quoi commencer … Cela dit, y a pas grand-chose que j'avais prévu dans ce chapitre, j'ai été moi-même étonnée de certaines choses qui arrivaient !**

**Enfin, bref, cette fois il est là, il fait 6 belles pages Word, c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Ah uiii, d'abord, les réponses aux reviews (Au fait, à partir de la prochaine fois, je répondrais aux reviews, sauf anonymes bien sûr, individuellement !)**

**valrie15 :**** Ouais, Draco est fort dans le style flatterie tout ça, donc ça aide forcément ! Et Hermione, t'inquiète pour elle, elle va quand même se dégêner ! (mdr, mon ordi me dit que ce mot n'existe pas !) Je suis contente que tu aies adoré, voilà la suite !**

**tibb's :**** Oui, je l'ai fini disons XD ! Contente que tu aimes le passage sur les cotons, tu l'avais pas vu en avant-top-tip-top-secrète-avant-première celui-là (Ca me parait super vieux maintenant XD) « continue vite » Euuuh, j'ai continué mdr, vite après … « ****profite des vacances ;) » euuuh, tu veux dire les vacances 2008 ? C'est bon, j'ai bien profité XD ! Malheureusement, celles-ci se terminent ! Gros bisous, et place au chapitre-que-tu-sais-pas-du-tout-ce-qui-se-passe-dedans !**

**virginie01 :**** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, moi aussi j'aime bien quand il s'énerve le p'tit Draco ;-) Voilàààà la suite !**

Sache que nous ne sommes pas amies pour rien !

-Ouuuuuuf, souffla Hermione en posant ses clés sur sa table et en enlevant son gilet, ça fait du bien de rentrer…

-Ca dépend avec qui, grommela Malfoy, qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine.

Il était 19h30 et ils rentraient tout les deux de leur journée de travail, la toute première. Après être allé acheter les tablettes pour Clélia, Hermione était retourné travailler à la boutique. Elle réussi à surmonter sa rancune et se contenta d'ignorer Malfoy pour pouvoir faire son travail avec professionnalisme. Elle estimait s'en être plutôt bien sortie. Elle regarda sa montre. Ses deux amies devaient arriver dans une quarantaine de minutes.

Avant de prendre une douche, elle décida qu'il était l'heure de faire ses exercices, abdos, pompes, footing … comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis un petit moment. Ensuite, en nage, elle fila sous la douche.

Elle était en train d'en sortir quand on sonna à la porte. « Oh non… » Viiite, des vêtements, elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir devant Malefoy en serviette ! Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Elle se jeta sur la porte de la salle de bain et arriva dans le salon pour voir Ginny bouche bée en train de regarder Malefoy.

« -Euuuuh, salut Ginny… dit-elle en s'avançant. Elle savait qu'elle avait les cheveux trempés qui dégoutaient sûrement sur le sol et l'air d'une fille habillée à la va-vite mais elle préférait ça à laisser Ginny avec Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

- Euh, suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer… »

Elles se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Hermione quand Malefoy s'avança en posant la main sur la hanche d'Hermione et susurra :

« -Au fait, Mio-mione, ton jean est à l'envers … J'ai dû mal te l'enfiler, désolé …

-Malefoy, si tu tiens à ton anatomie, je te conseille d'enlever cette main tout de suite !

-QUOI ??? criait à présent Ginny. Quoi, quoi, quoi ??? »

Hermione tira Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Malefoy retournait s'asseoir en ricanant.

« -Alors là, Hermione, j'attends des explications ! Ginny était campé devant Hermione, les bras croisés, l'attitude de la fille-pas-franchement-ravie-pour-sa-meilleure-amie dessinée dans ses gestes pendant qu'Hermione maudissait les Malefoy sur vingt générations et plus.

-A cause de cet abruti tu vas pas me croire, mais, ouais, c'est lui mon coloc', répondit Hermione.

-Ah oui ? Ton colocataire ? Ben dis donc, vous m'avez l'air bien proche hein !! criait à présent Ginny

-Ow ow ow, du calme ! En gros, Malefoy reste Malefoy, et comme cet incapable ne sait pas quoi faire de ses journées, il a décidé de pourrir les miennes. Comme là, en essayant de faire croire que lui et moi … Tsss, regarde, juste à l'idée, j'en frissonne ! Rien qu'hier, il est … »

La porte carillonna de nouveau. Le temps qu'Hermione capte et se lève, elle entendait Malefoy ouvrir la porte. Elle ne voyait pas Luna réagir comme Ginny, c'est donc en tendant l'oreille, curieuse malgré elle de la réaction de son amie, qu'elle se précipita vers le salon.

« -Lovegood. Dit froidement la voix de Malefoy

-Malefoy. Répondit simplement la voix de Luna. Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver Hermione ?

-Je suis là, je suis là, cria Hermione en dérapant dans le salon, éclaboussant le sol avec ses cheveux encore tout mouillés.

-Ah salut Hermione, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Luna pendant que Malefoy repartait.

-Bien bien, suis-moi, viens ! » répondit Hermione pendant qu'elle entrainait Luna, qui regardait partout d'un air curieux, dans sa chambre.

Arrivée à destination, elle se tourna vers elle d'un air méfiant.

«- Tu ne comptes pas me demander dans toutes les langues et sur tous les tons ce que fait Malefoy chez moi ? demanda-t-elle tout en attrapant une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux qui, décidément, mettaient de l'eau partout.

-Mais enfin, Hermione, répondit Luna d'un air tranquille, tu as 26 ans, bientôt 27, ta vie sexuelle ne me concerne pas ! Je n'ai pas à te faire la morale.

-Aaaaaargh, cria Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains pendant que Ginny criait « Aha !! Je le savais, il l'a encore peloté hein, il l'a encore peloté ? Je le savais, je le savais ! »

-Bon, déclara Hermione qui s'était calmé, asseyez-vous sur le lit, pendant que je remet mon pantalon à l'endroit, quand même.

-Malefoy est mon co-lo-ca-taire. Reprit Hermione, Comme je le disais à Ginny, il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses journées, alors, il m'enmerde. Quand elle est arrivé, il a fait semblant que nous étions ensemble, enfin, plus précisément que nous avions euh… enfin, vous voyez quoi… J'aime pas parler de ces sujets, précisa-t-elle gênée, et surtout pas si c'est avec lui ! Bon, bref, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne serais jamais avec lui, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni quand la terre explosera et qu'il restera que nous deux, ok ? Il a été engagé par Clélia, ma patronne et je dois admettre qu'en plus cette enflure s'en sort pas trop mal. Donc, déjà que je l'ai sur le dos nuit et jour, pitié, ne vous montez pas contre moi en plus… » finit-elle, abattue.

Ginny finit par admettre qu'elle s'était emballé peut-être un peu vite, que « connaissant Malefoy, c'était pas étonnant, des choses comme ça ! ». Quand à Luna, elle assura que jamais, elle ne se monterais contre elle, même si cela arrivait. Hermione essaya de la convaincre du mieux possible de toute façon, ça n'arriverait JAMAIS mais la blonde gardait un air impénétrable tout en continuant à déclarer qu' « après tout, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver à vivre tout les deux comme ça. »

Hermione finit par leur raconter tout ce qui était arrivé depuis hier, et avoua qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus mais qu'elle avait l'intention de garder son travail. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle pensait que Malefoy était tout aussi déboussolé et effrayé qu'elle et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été si odieux le premier jour, que c'était sa façon de marquer sa surprise.

« -Tu sais quoi Mione ? commença Ginny, je crois que tu as tout à fait raison, tu ne dois pas laisser ton travail pour ce petit con gonflé d'arrogance, cette fouine contaminé par une débilité héréditaire, ce rat bouffé aux mites, ce vautour vérolé, pas par lui !

-Euuh, oui, du calme quand même ! tenta Hermione

-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, quand je pense à lui ou à son père j'ai envie de leur écraser la tête contre un mur ! s'enflamma-t-elle en mimant le geste.

-Euh, ouais, mais bon, ce que je peux faire de pire pour l'instant c'est dérégler son réveil, en encore, si j'atteins sa chambre, dit en riant Hermione. Et puis, son père ça fait belle lurette qu'il est mort ! Tu devrait le savoir, t'y étais, au jugement !

-Tu sais quoi, Hermione, tu viens de me donner une idée, très simple, qui peut te paraître bête mais qui marchera !

-Quoi, en parlant de son père ? demanda Luna.

-Non, non, ce que t'as dit avant ! s'exclama Ginny en se retournant vers Hermione. Tu me fais confiance ? continua-t-telle

-En principe oui, mais là, j'avoue que tu me fais un peu peur … Tu compte faire qu…

-Tatata, la coupa-t-elle, je te dirais rien, seulement, ce soir, lance toi un Surdiato.

-Pour ne plus rien entendre ? Mais … pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, incrédule

-Tu verra bien, répondit Ginny en souriant.

Le lendemain, Hermione, se réveilla, tranquille, sereine et reposée, prête à entamer une nouvelle journée de travail, chez Mage'Hic. Elle se prépara, déjeuna, en constatant que la porte de Malefoy était hermétiquement close.

« Je me suis faite avoir une fois, pas deux ! S'il n'est pas là, il est sûrement parti avant ou un truc comme ça ! »

À 8h moins dix, elle était en bas, fraiche et pomponnée, prête à travailler, et à se rattraper de la matinée de la veille. Elle avisa Clélia en train d'ouvrir la porte et alla la saluer. La patronne s'informa de son état, et ouvrit.

Toutes deux commencèrent à ranger les dernières commandes avant l'ouverture. Déjà plusieurs personnes attendaient devant Mage'Hic. À 8h30, Clélia ouvrit.

Elles commencèrent à les aider, Hermione décida qu'après tout, elle ne s'en sortais pas trop mal et commença à prendre du plaisir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Les yeux bouffis, les cheveux en bataille, l'air du type qui a pas dormi de la nuit, la marque de l'oreiller sur le visage, la totale quoi. Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé, à lui toujours impeccable, toujours à l'heure ? Elle se retint difficilement de rire et se retourna pour continuer à conseiller les clients en face d'elle. « Grand dieu, mais qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ? » murmura la dame dont elle s'occupait.

L'occasion était trop belle, Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy, lui fit un grand sourire, puis se retournant vers la dame, elle déclara :

« -Ce n'est rien, un simple stagiaire qui ne s'en sort pas vraiment. Le sens de la ponctualité n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Suivez-moi je vous en pris ». Et s'en fut en riant.

« Le mieux, songea Hermione quelques heures plus tard en se rappelant l'événement, c'est qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de me haïr, Clélia lui est tombé dessus tout de suite après pour lui parler de son retard et de son état ! » Elle pouffa encore à ce souvenir « Ginny si tu y est pour quelque chose dans tout ça, sois bénite ! Même si je suis pas croyante ! »

13 h55, Hermione était revenue de sa pause depuis vingt-cinq minutes et, à vrai dire, s'ennuyait un peu étant donné que c'était l'heure creuse. Le magasin était ouvert non-stop et Hermione et Draco prenaient leur pause d'une heure et demi à une demi-heure d'intervalle (Nda : Donc, oui, vous avez bien compté, elle l'a prise à 12h et Draco l'a prise (sa pause XD) à 12h30). Elle s'occupait donc en emmenant des vêtements de la réserve jusque dans le magasin quand ils manquaient.

C'est donc en sortant de la réserve qu'elle le découvrit : un de ses meilleurs amis, Ron, l'attendait devant la porte.

Leur histoire s'est déroulée ainsi : Après la grand bataille et leur fameux baiser, ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant ses études et ses débuts dans le monde du travail. Puis, on lui a proposé ce poste de juge, à Dundee, à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni. Au début, elle avait longuement hésité, Ron ne pouvait pas venir avec elle à cause de son travail à lui (gardien de Quidditch dans une équipe assez bonne, l'équipe des Dentsdeloup). Elle s'était d'abord posé des questions sur son envie à propos de ce travail puis au final sur Ron, sa relation avec lui. Elle en avait souvent discuté avec les deux filles et elles avaient toutes conclues qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Certes, il l'aimait et elle aussi et leur amour ne diminuait pas mais elle ne ressentait plus de tendresse amoureuse, plutôt quelque chose de différent. Elle commençait à se demandait si l'amour immense qui la liait à Ron n'était pas de l'amour fraternel. Il était beau garçon, elle était une belle fille, et donc, ils avaient pris cet amour pour un amour d'amants (et ça avait était vrai pendant un moment) et non de frère et sœur.

Au final ce fut lui qui lui donna la solution. Un soir alors qu'ils étaient couchés ensemble dans leur lit, il lui avait dit de partir, de faire ce boulot parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Quand elle lui avait demandait "Et toi ?" il lui avait expliqué qu'il sentait que son amour pour elle, non qu'il soit diminué, s'était transformé. Ou peut-être était-il redevenu ce qu'il était normal qu'il soit: cet amour fraternel. Il avait dit tout ça sans la regarder, ayant trop peur de sa réaction. Elle le surprit donc en lui sautant au cou et en lui disant qu'elle ressentait la même chose et qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils s'en rendent compte en même temps, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Ce soir là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chastement, en ami, trop heureux de penser que l'autre pensait comme lui/elle.

Donc, Ron en face d'elle.

« -Hiiiiiiiiiii, cria-t-elle en allant se jeter dans ses bras. Ron ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, bien, rit-il en se dégageant. Toi aussi de toute évidence !

-Ca dépend … marmonna-t-elle, Dis-moi, t'es venu me faire une surprise ?

-Ben oui, je voulais voir comment notre Mione nationale s'en sortais ! C'est super beau ici ! dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Oui, t'as vu ça, j'adore cette boutique, les vêtements sont vraiment top ! Puis-je aider Monsieur à choisir quelque chose ? Puis-je conseiller Monsieur ? plaisanta-t-elle

-Non, non, ça ira merci, répondit Ron en éclatant de rire. Tu … Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le blond qui entrait dans Mage'Hic

-Je joue au bowling Weasley, ça se voit pas ? grogna-t-il, l'air toujours aussi fatigué.

-Euuh, non, en fait, il … euh… bégaya Hermione

-Je travaille, la belette, le nom te dit quelque chose ? la coupa-t-il.

Ron partit d'un énorme éclat de rire, qui dura une bonne minute. Hermione le regardait d'un air gêné tandis que Draco avait l'air toujours aussi grognon. Pour finir, il s'essuya les yeux et dit en hoquetant :

-Tu … tu… tu… travailles ? Tu veux rire non ? Et… et ta soi-disant fortune, c'était… c'était du vent ?

-Laisse ma fortune en paix et va cueillir des potirons ailleurs, tu seras gentil ! grommela le blond en les dépassant pour rejoindre le centre de la boutique.

Ron le regarda passer, toujours souriant et dit à Hermione

-Ben, dis donc, il a la réplique faible aujourd'hui, le Malefoy ! En plus il a pas l'air franchement bien !

-Oui, gloussa Hermione, je crois qu'il a pas bien dormi, je sais pas pourquoi, en tout cas, il est comme ça depuis ce matin ! Oui, donc, pour te répondre, effectivement, il travaille ici, et je t'assure, c'est pas la joie tous les jours… »

Ron, fut surpris par la nouvelle, compatit, puis un client arriva, Ron attendit, puis ils rediscutèrent, de leur travail, de leur maison, de Lavande, la compagne de Ron qui voulait absolument venir habiter chez lui, de Ginny, d'Harry, de son retour à Londres, puis encore un autre client arriva, jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment le moment de rester concentré sur son travail et où, en conséquence, Ron pris congé d'elle et s'en alla. La visite d'un de ses meilleurs amis l'avait mis en joie pour la journée. Qui plus est, elle voyait Malefoy commettre bourde sur bourde, dire n'importe quoi, et rien ne pouvait rendre cette journée plus agréable. Sauf la perspective, ô combien réjouissante de passer encore la soirée avec lui.

À la fin de la journée, Clélia leur dit qu'elle désirait leur parler à tous les deux.

« - Ok, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, Hermione, tu as été excellente aujourd'hui et hier après-midi mais le matin tu as été en retard et tout ne s'est pas vraiment bien pensé. Draco tu as été excellent hier mais aujourd'hui tu as eu UNE DEMI HEURE de retard (Nda : Oui, pour Clélia c'est énorme, j'vous rappelle qu'elle est pointilleuse comme fille !) et tu as été assez mauvais, il faut le dire. Alors, que se passe-t-il, vous avez décidé de travailler un jour sur deux ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, commença Hermione, mais… Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas vraiment en excellent terme et, comment dire, j'ai été surprise de son embauche.

-Est-tu en train de critiquer mon choix ? demanda Clélia.

-Non ! Non, absolument pas, je ne me le permettrai pas, disons… qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour m'habituer.

-Très bien, déclara Clélia, je passe pour cette fois. Je tiens simplement à vous dire que je ne peux plus tolérer que vos divergences soient la cause d'un travail négligé dans mon magasin. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Oui, dit Hermione

-Oui, dit Draco (Nda : je le veux ! Non, jplaisante XD)

-Alors c'est parfait, sourit Clélia. Quand à toi, Draco, j'ai déjà entendu ce que tu avais à me dire sur ton attitude d'aujourd'hui, n'y revenons plus mais je compte sur toi pour ne plus en voir une trace demain. D'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Draco.

-Tout va bien, alors, à demain, et bonne nuit ! dit Clélia en s'en allant.

Ils montèrent rejoindre leur appartement. Après être arrivé et avoir déposé leurs affaires, Hermione, moqueuse, se tourna vers Draco.

« -Alors, qu'est qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état là ?

Draco la regardait ahuri.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as réussi à dormir cette nuit ? Pas avec ces sonneries !

-Quelles sonneries ? demanda Hermione, tout aussi ahurie.

-Ne fais pas la maline Granger, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, de ces sonneries stridentes qui retentissaient toutes les heures quasiment jusqu'à 6 heures du matin !

-Eh bien, désolé, mais moi, je n'entend pas de sonneries la nuit, rétorqua Hermione qui commençait à comprendre, je pense que c'est parce que… euh… parce qu'elle devait être dans une rue à côté de ta fenêtre ! « Ou bien peut-être parce que Ginny a lancé un sort pour qu'une sonnerie te réveille toutes les heures et pour que le matin, tu sois tellement crevé que tu ne te réveille pas à l'heure ? Ginny, si tu m'entends, je t'aime ! »

Draco la regardait d'un air méfiant :

-Ouais, peut-être, ça se pourrait …

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à te lancer un sort pour ne plus rien entendre ? Du style, un Surdiato ? » demanda innocemment Hermione d'un air qu'elle voulait tout de même moqueur.

Réplique qui cloua Draco, qui finit par s'enfuir dans sa chambre en grommelant quelque chose comme « quand on dort, on réfléchis pas vraiment, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe, scrogneugneu, scrogneugneu … »

Hermione quant à elle prit un livre, se cala dans le canapé devant la cheminée en pensant :

« Que la vengeance est douce ! »

**Voilà, vous avez lu mon nouveau chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que j'ai pas fais trop de fautes d'orthographe, et qu'il vous a plût !**


	7. Je suis un ornithorynque et j'en suis f

**Hi ! Ouiiiiiii, je sais, je vous ai abandonné longtemps, et j'en suis désolée ! Promis ! Mais bon, c'était la deuxième année de mon diplôme (que j'ai eu d'ailleurs !), alors j'étais à fond et tout… Ok, c'est pitoyable, j'arrête ! J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre y a un ptit moment, comme j'étais forcée de prendre le train deux heures par semaine, c'était le moment idéal, mais j'ai arrêté donc j'ai un peu arrêté d'écrire aussi… Désolé !**

**Bref, en tout cas me voilà de retour, et euuuh, moins d'un an après, c'est déjà ça XD ! Je me doute bien que trainer autant me fais perdre beaucoup de lecteurs mais j'ai du mal parfois… J'arrête de blablater, place au chapitre !**

**Disclamer : Bon, je vais faire un disclamer pour toute la fic hein, tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni pour ce chapitre, ni pour aucun des passé et à venir !**

**Ah, un dernier truc : J'ai reçu de très gentille reviews, j'essaie toujours d'y répondre, mais il arrive que j'oublie tout simplement… Mais ne croyez pas que je m'en fiche, j'en suis très heureuse et si j'ai oublié de vous répondre sachez que je vous remercie énormément !**

**« Je suis un ornithorynque et j'en suis fière »**

Le lendemain, mercredi était le jour de repos d'Hermione, celui de Draco étant le jeudi. Levée à 10h30, elle décida de se préparer un super petit déjeuner sur la terrasse avec un bon livre. « Ce qu'il a de bien, ok, la seule chose bien, avec Malefoy c'est que visiblement, il a été éduqué de façon aristocratique et c'est pas le genre à laisser un tas de vaisselle trainer ! » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle prépara donc son petit déjeuner et s'installa tranquillement. Il faut dire que la pensée de Malefoy en train de trimer à cette heure-ci juste en dessous d'elle la faisait jubiler d'une manière assez sadique. « Est-ce que je serai assez sadique (ok, et puérile aussi) pour aller le narguer pendant qu'il se tue innocemment à la tâche ? ». Après des minutes de débat intérieur, elle décida de repousser cette question à plus tard et d'aller faire un footing, d'au moins deux heures, ça lui ferai du bien et ça calmerai ses angoisses. Très complexée par tout ce qui s'était passé à Dundee, elle ne se sentait vraiment tranquille seulement après avoir décidé qu'elle avait fait suffisamment de sport. Enfin, presque tranquille, elle se doutait bien que son malaise persisterai encore quelques années. Mais, décida-t-elle, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, allons plutôt nous changer pour partir.

Refusant de ruminer ses pensées sombres par une si belle journée, elle enfila des baskets, un short, une brassière de sport et fit tenir ses longs cheveux sous une casquette, chose plutôt mal aisée. Elle se mit à courir lentement pour s'habituer à la sensation de l'asphalte sous ses pieds, sensation qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis un moment avec tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire dernièrement, puis accéléra. Elle se sentait bien, de retour dans son élément, face à la route, route qui ne la jugeait pas, qui l'attendait toujours, qui la laissait à ses pensées et qui la laissait se découvrir en courant. Oui, elle aimait courir, c'était plus un besoin que seulement de l'envie même.

Au lieu de ruminer ses sombres pensées, qu'elles concernent le passé ou le présent, elle choisit un évènement anodin, la joie de revoir son ami, Ron, qui était venu lui rendre visite la veille et à partir de là laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Il lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé un chemin plutôt sympathique (il courait assez souvent, pour se maintenir en forme pour son travail, parfois avec Harry, qui jouait toujours au Quidditch, mais uniquement pour se divertir), qui s'éloignait de l'agitation de Londres, pour y revenir par une grande boucle. Elle décida aussi de revenir se promener ici plus tard, pour chercher ses propres chemins.

Une partie du parcours traversait tout de même Londres, ce qu'elle n'aimait guère. En passant dans une rue piétonne, un groupe de jeunes hommes la sifflèrent tout en se donnant des coups de coudes. L'un d'eux essaya même de courir à ses côtés, mort de rire. L'incident, bien qu'anodin la rendit perplexe. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle se regarda dans la vitrine d'un magasin en passant et ne vit rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était comme d'habitude sauf qu'en sueur. Elle supposa donc que c'était le fait d'avoir vu une fille en tenue plus légère que d'habitude qui les avait émoustillés, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une jolie fille.

Elle finit tranquillement son tour et fila sous la douche, pour en ressortir 20 minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée. Un repas bien mérité plus tard, elle décida de sortir faire les magasins. Elle n'était pas du genre à dépenser des masses mais un peu de shopping n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Bien sûr, son shopping consistait essentiellement en livres et elle devait vraiment se freiner pour ne pas embarquer tous les livres qui l'attiraient. D'ailleurs, la patronne de Fleury et Boot, Laurène Banks, était devenue une amie. Elle accueilli donc Hermione avec joie et les deux filles passèrent une petite demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Laurène n'étais pas une amie intime mais Hermione l'aimait beaucoup, même si elle la trouvait assez délurée.

Il était maintenant près de 16h et Hermione rentrait chez elle, chargée de livres. En voyant Mage'Hic, elle ne put s'en empêcher sous prétexte de n'avoir pas envie de passer par la ruelle de derrière, elle entra dans le magasin. « Après tout, je ne suis pas obligée de parler à Malefoy, le simple fait de me voir détendue et en journée de repos devrait suffisamment l'énerver ! » 16h était l'heure de pointe bien sûr, l'heure à laquelle les gens sortent de chez eux, il y avait donc un certain nombre de personnes. Elle entra et repéra Malefoy en train de discuter avec deux jeunes filles qui semblaient enchantée et semblaient se retenir de courir partout et de tout essayer. Quand à Malefoy, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son expression « je reste caaalme », elle l'a reconnu aussitôt (son expression).

Elle aperçu Clélia qui se dirigeait vers elle, pendant que dans sa tête elle criait « Regarde-moi Malefoy, regarde moiiii ! Je suis tranquille et pas toi, je fous rien pendant que tu bosses ! ».

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! rit Clélia en se plantant devant elle. On te manquait tant que ça ?

- Bonjour Clélia ! Comment allez-vous ? J'étais sortie me balader et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien passer quelques minutes. Et…euh, euh, j'avais pas envie de passer par la ruelle de derrière. « Regarde-moi Malefoy, regarde-moi ! »

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, ce quartier ne pose pas de problèmes ! lui indiqua Clélia. Tu sembles distraite, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards vers son colocataire qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, en espérant qu'il la voit.

-Euh non, désolé, je regardais, bafouilla Hermione pendant que Clélia regardait dans la direction du regard d'Hermione, je regardais euh, ces nouvelles robes là, je les avais jamais vues avant, elles sont jolies !

-Oui, Hermione, enfin, c'est toi qui les as installés et on en a même discuté pendant plusieurs minutes… répondit Clélia l'air mi-déboussolé mi-agacé. Tu es vraiment ailleurs !

Ouuups !

-Non, non, ça va ! Bon, j'y vais Clélia, à demain ! s'echappa Hermione toujours en priant pour que Drago la regarde -ce qu'il ne daignait toujours pas faire- et à moitié honteuse.

Rouge et à moitié morte de rire de s'être pris la honte (Nda : Est-ce que c'est que moi qui suit morte de rire quand je me paie la honte (enfin, pas des hontes trop graves quand même) ? Hypothèse : Je me suis tellement pris la honte dans ma vie qu'à force je dédramatise et je suis morte de rire !) elle grimpa l'escalier alourdie par sa charge d'achats. Finalement, elle préférait Malefoy comme ça. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il se confronte enfin à la vie, plus protégé par le statut de son père et qu'il ai d'ailleurs l'air de l'accepter. Cela lui plaisait plus de le voir en train de faire quelque chose de productif et d'utile que de lancer des sarcasmes, du haut de son égo.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de finir de déballer ses affaires, puisque quelques cartons n'étaient pas encore défaits. Elle retrouva dans ses cartons une petite clé, avec un porte clé représentant une aile d'ange. Elle la tint quelques instants devant ses yeux puis la balança très vite à l'autre bout de la pièce, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'elle s'y brise. Elle finit rapidement ses cartons sans penser à rien d'autre que la place de tel ou tel objet. Elle finit aux alentour de 18h. Éreinté, elle prit un livre et s'installa dans le canapé du salon. Mais elle ne résista pas bien longtemps à Morphée et sombra dans ses bras en quelques minutes.

À 19h05, elle entendit la porte claquer, Malefoy venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait absolument, mais absolument pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, alors elle se contenta d'écouter voir s'il n'allait pas venir vers elle pour l'embêter mais elle l'entendit seulement tirer une chaise, elle supposa qu'il s'assit et il poussa un soupir. Peut-être ne l'avait-t-il pas vue puisque le canapé tournait le dos à l'entrée. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes ainsi, Hermione savourant le silence et Drago qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, puisqu'elle ne l'entendait toujours pas parler ou bouger. Au bout d'un moment tout de même, elle entendit une porte claquer. Cela la réveilla assez pour qu'elle se redresse un peu et marmonne :

« -Malefoy…parti ?

-Je sais que t'en rêves mais non, je suis toujours là, lui répondit une voix trainante.

-Ah…c'est pas toi qu'a claquer la porte ? demanda-t-elle encore ensommeillée. Comme on peut le constater, son anglais en pâtissait.

-Comme tu le vois, non, je suis encore assis, railla-t-il »

Á cet instant, on frappa deux coups à la porte. Intrigué, Drago alla ouvrir en s'exclamant « Si c'est encore tes abruties de petites copines, je te jure que… »

-Ne traite mes amies d'abruties espèce de triple abruti ! » lui cria Hermione qui s'était à présent assise et lui jetait des regards noirs.

Drago ouvrit la porte sur une étrange personne : De taille légèrement plus petite que la moyenne, la peau chocolat, les cheveux noirs, elle contrastait ces couleurs avec d'étonnants yeux bleus étirés, des tonnes de colliers, de bracelets et de badges colorés. Ses yeux étaient crayonnés de noirs à la manière des égyptiens et pour parachever le portrait, elle était constellée de tâches de rousseurs sombres. (Nda : Tiens, pas fait exprès mais on dirait un mélange entre les Zabini et les Weasley ^^) Ses vêtements étaient amples et plutôt baba cool. Cette impression d'étrangeté qu'éprouvèrent les colocataires en la voyant s'accrue sensiblement quand elle leur adressa ses premières paroles, en se fendant d'un énorme sourire :

« - Vous connaissez l'expression « Même un chien ne peut pas manger les querelles des époux" »

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Un petit troupeau passa suivit d'une armada pendant que Hermione et Draco regardaient, éberlués, la visiteuse, toujours tout sourire. Hermione fut la première à reprendre contenance :

-Euh, attends, premièrement, on n'est absolument pas mariés (et ça n'arrivera jamais) si c'est de nous que tu parles, et deuxièmement, excuse mes manières brusques, mais : Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens toquer à notre porte dans le seul but de sortir une phrase sibylline qui n'a absolument aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle tout en se relevant de son canapé.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je suis désolée, commença-t-elle en entrant en contournant Draco qui semblait figé, j'ai oubliée de…Cette table basse est absolument ravissante ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Une amie a la même chez elle et elle a toujours refusée de me le dire bien que…

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge de Draco, qui semblait s'être un peu remis.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'approcha :

-Oh, pardon, je divague encore ! Elle lui saisit la joue et la secoua en répétant « Mais oui, tu as raison, tu as raison » jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ça ne le faisait absolument rire, et qu'il risquait plus de l'avadakedavriser que d'éclater de rire. Elle poursuivit donc en s'éloignant de lui et choisit de s'adresser à Hermione :

« -Ben dis donc, il est stressé ton amoureux !

-Ce n'est PAS mon amoureux ! s'écria Hermione avant de poursuivre : Veux-tu continuer ton explication s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui, oui, pardon, désolé, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis souvent comme ça, je divague, je pars dans tout les sens, je parle, je parle et les gens attendent toujours que je continue la discussion ! Pourtant…

-C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire là, la coupa Hermione, légèrement sur les nerfs. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, répondre : comment t'appelles-tu ? et pourquoi cette phrase ? acheva-t-elle en rassemblant tout le calme qu'elle possédait.

-Ah oui ! Je venais simplement me présenter et puis je vous ai entendu vous crier dessus et cela m'a fait penser à ce proverbe japonais. En fait je m'appelle Tzihil, et je suis votre voisine de dessus. Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard catastrophé, pour une fois, ils étaient complètement d'accord, leurs deux visages disaient « Oh nooon ! ».

-Tu…tu es là depuis combien de temps ?demanda Hermione en essayant de ne pas fixer bêtement son badge clamant « Je suis un ornithorynque et j'en suis fière » ou encore celui assurant « Les insectes sont nos amis, il faut les aimer aussi ! » (Nda : Celui qui trouve d'où vient cette phrase a gagné la chance d'avoir l'air dans la tête toute la journée !)

-Oh, je viens tout juste d'arriver tout… commença Tzihil.

-Oui, c'est sûr qu'on t'aurait remarqué avant sinon ! » grommela Draco.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire qui semblait être flippant puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière tandis que Tzihil se retournait vers Hermione.

« -Je disais donc, non, je suis arrivée tout à l'heure, enfin, j'ai juste déposé mes affaires et il faut tout que je range et j'ai horreur de ça ! déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Mais je me suis dit que la première des choses à faire était quand même d'aller saluer mes voisins.

-Ah, et euh, tu as vu beaucoup de monde avant nous ? demanda Hermione

-Eh bien, commença Tzihil avec enthousiasme, il semblerai que vous soyez mes seuls voisins ! J'habite juste au dessus, vous avez dû m'entendre claquer la porte tout à l'heure non ? Comme nous sommes au dessus d'un magasin, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'appartements. Vous travaillez tous les deux juste en dessous non ? demanda-t-elle comme si rien ne pouvais plus la ravir au monde.

-Ouais, grommela Draco, et on travaille comme des elfes de maisons… »

Tzihil perdit immédiatement son sourire heureux et laissa échapper un sifflement de chat furieux. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy l'air terriblement en colère et leva la main pour le gifler. Tandis que Draco la leva à son tour pour l'arrêter, Hermione s'écria :

« - Ow, stop ! »

Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

« Excuse-moi, Tzihil, mais je ne comprends rien. J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre, calme toi !

-Alors tu es d'accord avec lui ? répliqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers Hermione, tu penses que les elfes de maisons sont des créatures insignifiantes qui ont pour seul but de se tuer à la tâche pour nous satisfaire ?

-Euuh, non, pas du tout ! En fait, je pense exactement le contraire, sourit Hermione. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai même crée la S.A.L.E (Draco s'esclaffa), une association pour leur libération ! »

Tzihil se calma aussitôt. Elle accouru vers Hermione et s'empressa de lui faire deux grosses bises sur les joues et s'écria d'un air ravi :

-Toi, t'es vraiment super ! Viens me voir un de ces jours ! Faut que je file, adios amigos !

Une fois la porte fermée, Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Wow…soufflèrent-ils en même temps. Sitôt après, ils se jetèrent un regard noir, comme pour punir l'autre d'avoir eu la même pensée que lui. Mais il est vrai que face à Tzihil, une telle réaction était plutôt évidente ! Hermione regrettait vraiment de ne pas se trouver avec Ron et Harry avec lesquels elle aurait bien rit en confrontant leurs opinions à propos de Tzihil. Mais elle n'avait que Malfoy sous la main alors elle lança, pour l'agacer :

-Finalement elle est plutôt cool !

-« Plutôt cool » ? rétorqua Draco, complètement fêlée oui ! T'as de drôles de goûts Granger, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il ne pût l'atteindre car à ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Si Hermione fut surprise d'une deuxième visite dans la même soirée, son étonnement tripla quand elle vit Draco dessiner un sourire ni moqueur ni agacé mais plutôt… heureux.

**Voilàààà ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait, avec un nouveau personnage en prime ! En parlant de Tzihil, je ne l'ai pas vraiment inventé, c'était dans une fic mettant en scéne Pansy Parkinson, qu'il y avait un personnage nommée Tzil. La mienne n'est pas exactement pareille mais elle a aussi un grain de folie. C'était une super fic mais elle a été arrétée, je ne peux donc pas demander l'autorisation à l'auteur de prendre et modifier son personnage !**

'**Fin bref, sinon, je trouve mon titre de plus en plus pourri, ça fait vraiment à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et, jsais pas, j'aime pas quoi… Donc je suis preneuse d'une nouvelle idée de titre !**

**Bisouuuus !**


	8. Fin de semaine !

**Hey Everybody ! **

**Comment ça va bien ? Comment ça je mets toujours une petite dizaine d'années à pondre mes chapitres et ceux qui ont commencé au début sont grands-parents ? Mais pas du tout voyons, c'est que j'écris un mot par jour, c'est pour ça !**

**Fin bref, voici un nouveau petit chapitre, terminé surtout parce que je prenais le train, et le train c'est idéal pour écrire parce que t'es distrait par rien d'autre XD !**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira (et que vous m'en ferez part, que ce soit le cas ou non !)**

Fin de semaine

_T'as de drôles de goûts Granger, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

_Il ne pût l'atteindre car à ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Si Hermione fut surprise d'une deuxième visite dans la même soirée, son étonnement tripla quand elle vit Draco dessiner un sourire ni moqueur ni agacé mais plutôt… heureux._

Encore une fois, il la devança pour aller ouvrir à une grande brune à la queue de cheval serrée et d'une grande beauté. Grande et mince, légèrement bronzée, elle avait un air de femme d'affaire distinguée. Devant les yeux étonnés d'Hermione, Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser. Malefoy faisait-il donc attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Une femme était suffisamment folle pour le supporter ? Une partie du cerveau d'Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait bien dormir ce soir, vu toutes les surprises que lui avait apporté cette soirée.

La jeune femme brune s'était détournée de Draco et regarda Hermione avec curiosité. Il se tourna donc vers elle :

-Ah oui, commença-t-il, voici Hermione Granger, ma colocataire et collègue de travail.

-Granger…commença la fille en ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose.

-Heu, oui, tu dois sûrement la connaître, je t'en ai peut-être parlé aussi parlé en mentionnant « mes meilleurs amis » à Poudlard. Et c'est aussi la bande à Potter, souffla Draco pendant que la fille approuvait.

-Eh bien enchantée, commença Hermione, et euuh, à qui ai-je l'affaire ?

-Jade Dens, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main, avocate et… elle laissa mourir sa phrase et ce fut Draco qui finit.

-C'est ma fiancée !

Hermione était au-delà de l'étonnement quand elle vit les traits radieux de Malefoy qui avait l'air tellement heureux. Là c'est certain que ça le changeait !

-Eh bien Draco, fit Jade en se tournant vers lui, es-tu prêt à sortir ?

Il lui indiqua qu'il lui restait seulement certaines affaires à prendre et qu'ils pourraient y aller. Il fila dans sa chambre pendant que Jade faisait la conversation à Hermione :

-Je l'emmène dans un nouveau restaurant qui vient seulement d'ouvrir, il parait que c'est magnifique, très luxueux, peut-être connais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant où il se trouvait.

Hermione était effectivement passée devant ce restaurant, et elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'y entrer. Il était « trop » à son goût, elle qui aimait les choses simples. Elle ignorait si il était dans ses moyens (elle touchait une pension du ministère de la magie tous les mois comme « héroïne de guerre » (Nda : J'avoue que là je l'imagine fièrement campée au milieu du chaos avec un treillis militaire et deux mitraillettes sur les côtés, les mains sur les haches, le tout vu en contre-plongée !) et avait des économies de son ancien travail) mais ce n'était absolument pas un restaurant qu'elle aurait envie de partager entre amis ou même avec un amoureux.

-Oui, je vois où il est mais je n'y suis jamais rentrée ! simplifia Hermione.

Draco arriva à cet instant avec un sac en bandoulière, un parapluie et un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il offrit à Jade.

-Merci Draco, c'est très gentil. Remercia-t-elle, cependant, tu aurais mieux fait de me l'offrir à la fin de la soirée, que vais-je bien pouvoir en faire ? Tu n'as qu'à le laisser ici, suggéra-t-elle, ou mieux, offre le donc à Miss Granger.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent avec horreur :

-Jade, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais offr… commença-t-il

-Voyons, mon cher, tiens-tu vraiment à me contredire ? le coupa Jade. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que tu me connais, je n'aime pas être contredite, et encore moins ne pas être libre de mes mouvements. Si tu continues à me tenir tête pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, peut-être devrais-je considérer que passer du temps avec toi est une contrainte, que je ne suis plus libre… Est-ce réellement là ce que tu souhaites ?

Draco regarda longuement sa fiancée et fini par tendre de mauvaise grâce le bouquet à Hermione. Trop hébété pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle le prit dans ses mains pendant que Jade gratifiait Draco d'un de ses rares sourires. Ils s'en furent donc, Jade adressant un signe de la main à Hermione.

Hermione resta ainsi un moment, le bouquet de fleurs à la main, son ahurissement empêchant toute pensée concrète. Ce qui semblait être les pas de Tzihil courant dans son appartement au dessus « réveillèrent » Hermione qui se demanda que faire du bouquet. Le brûler ou le jeter par la fenêtre ? Huummm, épineuse question ! Finalement, elle le laissa sur la table, sans s'encombrer à le mettre dans un vase ou quoi que ce soit, en se disant que Malefoy le récupérerait plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle préparait son dîner, elle réfléchit à la scène qui s'était déroulé il y a quelques instants. Malefoy semblait prêt à tout pour Jade qui elle, de son côté était plutôt du genre… distante. Cela dit, elle devait quand même être amoureuse de lui si elle avait accepté de l'épouser ! D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie, songea Hermione avec amusement en pensant à l'hésitation de la jeune femme, étant donné à quel point elle avait l'air éprise de liberté. Pour tout dire, Hermione avait vu Jade quelques minutes mais elle ne semblait absolument pas faite pour être mariée à un homme.

Hermione allait se flageller pour ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose à penser de plus passionnant et de moins emmerdant que son cher colocataire, mais finalement, ce n'était pas seulement à lui qu'elle pensait mais à ce couple étrange, à l'emprise de sa fiancée sur Malefoy et dans l'ensemble, toute la situation qui était étrange. En fin de compte, peut-être arrivait-il à Malefoy de penser à autre chose que « argent » « emmerder Granger (and Potter and Weasley évidemment) » et « Moi » (oui, oui, sans aucun doute, il devait penser à lui avec une majuscule).

Tout en s'installant à table, Hermione se dit qu'en fait c'était peut-être ça qui plaisait à Malefoy, le fait qu'elle soit un peu inaccessible, et non pas une fille qui se pâme devant lui, prête à céder à tous ces caprices. La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre divagations personnelles et lectures. Comme Malefoy ne rentra pas de la soirée, elle en déduisit qu'il passait la nuit avec Jade et fut heureuse de ne pas avoir à le subir pendant ce temps là.

Le lendemain fut une journée des plus banales, le jeudi n'étant pas vraiment une journée de pointe, deux personnes suffisaient à tenir le magasin et Hermione commençait à vraiment se plaire dans son travail, puisqu'elle apprenait très vite. En rentrant chez elle, Hermione se sentait à la fois épuisée et excitée, étant donnée l'adrénaline qu'impliquait son métier : Souhaitant toujours tout faire au mieux, la peur de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui demanderait quelque chose qu'elle ignorerait la tenaillait toute la journée. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, elle se disait qu'elle proposerait bien à Ron (en priant pour que Lavande ai choppé une bonne vieille pneumonie qui la clourait au lit) et Harry&Ginny de sortir boire un verre.

Le fait d'être perdue dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas préparée à une telle vision d'horreur. Elle avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, des cadavres, du sang, des veuves éplorées et des orphelins, du malheur, de la souff… Bon, ok, tout ça était légèrement exagéré ! Mais quand même, qui aurait pût s'attendre, en rentrant innocemment de son travail à trouver Draco Malfoy, le méchant de l'histoire, le pas gentil faisant battre les cœurs féminins, le Draco à l'allure désinvolte et au verbe acéré… profondément endormi en peignoir, le visage recouvert d'une mixture verte semblable à de l'avocat, avec deux tranches de concombres sur les yeux, un verre à demi-plein à la main et une bouteille entamée de Vodka sur la table ?

Hermione ne pût s'en empêcher, elle poussa un cri strident qui réveilla Malfoy en sursaut, les concombres tombant de ses yeux, tout en renversant la bouteille de Vodka brusquement.

-Mais t'es complément FOLLE ? hurla-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes j'espere ? Je suis censée réagir comment, en te voyant toi, qui te la péte toute la journée avec ta soi-disant « classe Malefoyenne », issu des hautes strates de la société, et te définissant comme l'incarnation de la masculinité, bref, en te voyant toi, avec un masque censé adoucir la peau ? C'est pour contrecarrer ta brutalité habituelle et laisser apparaître la part féminine de ton être ? ajouta-t-elle avec une (grosse) pointe d'ironie, finalement morte de rire.

-Oui, oh ça va hein… bredouilla Malefoy, gêné, fuyant le regard moqueur d'Hermione en épongeant sa Vodka perdue à jamais. D'abord… heu, d'abord, une fille comme Jade ça ne se séduit pas en ayant la peau écailleuse et râpeuse hein ! Et puis en plus, ça ne marche pas aussi bien avec la magie.

-Oui, oui, je sais, l'amour nous fait faire des choses insoupçonnées, chantonna Hermione en riant, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Oh ça va, hein, je suis sûr que toi tu te fais des masques anti-cheveux broussailleux trois fois par semaine ! cria Draco. Seul un ricanement et un claquement de porte lui répondirent. La soirée se passa de façon plutôt agréable puisqu'Hermione passait son temps à lancer des remarques plutôt moqueuse à Draco qui l'envoyait bouler, ronchon et gêné.

Le vendredi était séparé en deux, Hermione travaillant le matin, de 10h à 14h30 et Malefoy de 14h30 à 19h. Ils inverseraient chaque vendredi. C'est donc heureuse de cette après-midi de libre qu'Hermione rentra chez elle pour déjeuner, et se préparer à aller faire une course à pied de deux heures. N'ayant pas l'envie de chercher un nouveau parcours aujourd'hui, elle se contenta de faire celui qu'elle connaissant grâce à Harry.

Il lui avait demandé si un jour, il pourrait venir courir avec elle, ce qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il la voit courir qui l'ennuyait, mais surtout qu'il la questionne ou qu'il devine d'où lui était venu ce besoin soudain de courir aussi souvent. Elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir demandé son parcours, et avait également décidé de ne plus jamais reparler de footing.

Une douche suivi sa course, puis elle décida de se rendre au magasin de farces et attrapes de Georges, qui était resté Weasley&Weasley, malgré la mort de Fred. Les gamins se pressaient autour et à l'intérieur du magasin, qui ressemblait plus à une ruche qu'à une boutique. Les deux jolies employées de Georges, Abby et Mélanie, des jumelles, étaient toutes les deux occupées avec des clients, et Hermione ne les dérangea pas pour les saluer. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Angelina, la femme de Georges, débordée en caisse, qui lui rendit tout de même.

Il y avait un endroit où Hermione était certaine de trouver Georges, et elle se dirigea donc dans l'arrière boutique. Effectivement, il y était, occupé à courir et à crier derrière une lampe de chevet luminescente qui avait décidé de foncer dans tous les sens. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il l'ai rattrapé, et les cheveux roussis et le souffle court il se tourna vers elle.

-Dis donc miss, au lieu de me regarder courir après cette saleté en riant, tu aurais peut-être pu m'aider non ?

-Tu plaisantes ? C'était bien trop divertissant à voir ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Euh, pour l'instant c'est pas tout à fait au point mais c'est une lampe de chevet destiné aux enfants de parents sévères. S'il doit se coucher tôt, il n'a qu'à attendre que le parent s'éloigne pour la rallumer et faire ce qu'il veut et quand son père ou sa mère s'amène, elle s'éteint automatiquement. Comme ça, ça le prévient et elle est déjà éteinte quand on lui ouvre la porte !

-Pas mal… approuva-t-elle, ça m'aurait bien servi quand je voulais lire le soir et que mes parents me demandaient d'éteindre ! (Nda : moi aussi XD)

-Ouais, enfin, pour l'instant tout ce que ça fera, c'est de lui mettre un bon coup dans la figure, donc on va d'abord la mettre un peu au point !

Hermione passa l'après-midi au magasin, à aider Georges et Angelica de façon agréable, elle aimait bien interagir avec les jeunes occupant les lieux et Abby et Mélanie étaient adorables. Á 19h elle quitta l'arrière-boutique pour les laisser fermer. En ressortant elle passa devant la statue du hall : Un homme hilare, grand et mince, sans signe distinctif, face à l'entrée mais dont le buste et le visage se tournait malicieusement vers l'arrière du magasin. Sur une stèle était écrit _« Daryl Seewef, inventeur de la plaisanterie »_. La statue de cet homme inconnu à tout le monde avait soulevé d'innombrables questions auxquels personne n'avait jamais eu de réponses. Hermione était l'une des rares à avoir compris ce qu'il en était, et comme à chaque fois, cela l'emplissait de tristesse.

La soirée se passa paisiblement, les deux colocataires n'étant pas confrontés l'un à l'autre puisque Draco passa la soirée dans sa chambre et qu'Hermione la passa sur le canapé à dévorer un polar qui la tint en haleine jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Qui, en effet, aurait pu deviner que c'était le prof de sport, qui était jeune et avait l'air si sympa qui avait tué ces petites jeunes ?

Le samedi se passa sans accroche, si ce n'est un client d'une cinquantaine d'année qui tint la jambe à Hermione pendant une demi-heure, en passant du côq à l'âne d'une nouvelle vague « street-clothes » jusqu'aux démarques effectuées chez Monoprix (Nda : Bon, doit pas y avoir de Monoprix en Angleterre mais en fait, je me base sur ce que nous a baratiné pendant deux heures un gars à la librairie où je bosse =) Donc remplacez par le Monoprix anglais, si vous le connaissez !) en passant par les anciens numéros de « Elle » (Nda : Idem) ou la façon de tondre la pelouse dans les jardins anglais.

La soirée finit par arriver, et elle avait été invitée à la passer avec Ron et Lavande, dans un restaurant que le couple appréciait particulièrement.

«-Á ton avis, gilet pare-balle ou bombe anti-moustique ? Je veux dire, ça dépend si on considère les attaques « innocentes » de Lavande comme des balles de fusils ou des piqûres de moustique !

Elle discutait avec Ginny au travers de ses miroirs qui avaient étés commercialisé après la deuxième guerre, pour une meilleure communication entre tous les sorciers. Pour parler à son destinataire, qui possédait également un de ses miroirs, il suffisait d'énoncer le nom de la personne à laquelle on souhaitait parler, et s'il acceptait le contact, son image s'affichait dans le miroir et l'on pouvait discuter facilement (Nda : pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, vous reconnaissez le Miroir à Double Sens du Tome 5, un tout petit peu modifié puisque tout le monde peut en avoir un et tout le monde peut communiquer avec ceux qui ont un miroir).

-T'es vraiment piquée comme fille. Une robe suffira, une jolie au cas où ton âme sœur soit le serveur du restau ! répliqua son amie d'un ton amusé.

-Ouais, j'en ai pas des masses non plus hein ! Je mettrai celle en soie verte que tu m'as offerte du coup !

C'est donc en robe qu'Hermione rejoignit le couple au « Renouveau du Sorcier », fondé après la deuxième guerre, dans une des rues attenante au Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse pour attendre le serveur en échangeant des nouvelles. Lavande démarra directement son jeu favori, à savoir le lancé de piques soi-disant innocentes :

« -Ta robe est vraiment jolie Hermione ! lança Lavande, par contre, je trouve que pour porter du vert, le mieux c'est d'avoir de beaux yeux verts ou bleus !

« Mes yeux marrons et moches t'emmerdent Lavande ! » pensa très fort Hermione. C'était tout à fait le style de Lavande, lancer des méchancetés tout en enrobant ça d'hypocrisie à haute dose.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup la tienne Lavande, répondit Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé que pour porter une robe fendue, il valait mieux être vraiment mince mais pourquoi pas ! »

Ron, comme d'habitude s'excluait de l'échange quand il voyait que Lavande faisait sa peste et fixait avec attention le menu. Sa chère et tendre était en fait assez lunatique : elle pouvait se montrer charmante, très amusante et énergique tout comme passer la soirée à anticiper les conversations pour lancer une vacherie au meilleur moment. Et visiblement ce soir, elle était dans un grand jour puisqu'elle passa directement à sa plus grande qualité, à savoir, la jalousie maladive dont elle faisait preuve. Il était rare qu'elle perde une occasion de souligner que Ron était « à elle » et qu'Hermione ne l'aurait plus jamais.

-Oui, mais c'est que Ron préfère les filles pulpeuses et sexy en robe fendue. J'en ai une autre, verte mais je sais mon Ron-Ron de-teste le vert.

De toute façon, pour Hermione il n'était pas question de retourner avec Ron, elle savait très bien que leur histoire n'était pas une histoire d'amour mais d'amitié. Et Lavande était toujours persuadée que Ron était le grand amour d'Hermione.

-Moi, si je puis me permettre, je trouve que le vert va très bien à la demoiselle !

Les trois convives sursautèrent : le serveur était arrivé à leur table sans qu'ils ne le voient et avait lancé cette phrase en regardant Hermione. Rougissante mais flattée elle remercia le jeune homme qui venait de clouer le bec à Lavande. D'ailleurs il n'était pas si mal, brun et grand, mince, avec des yeux noirs et brillant et un sourire légèrement tordu qui lui donnait tout son charme. C'est donc requinquée qu'elle retourna à sa conversation tandis que celui que son badge nommait comme Nolan retournait dans le restaurant.

Ron étant présent, la soirée n'était pas totalement perdue mais tout de même un peu assombrie par la présence d'une peste amoureuse (ce qui n'est pas pire qu'une peste « en chasse » mais qui reste une peste quand même !). Une fois la soirée finie, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez elle, elle appela Luna et passa la soirée à refaire le monde avec elle dans un pub. Elle s'accordèrent toutes les deux à dire qu'en ce moment Ginny faisait très très fort en matière d'idées et d'intuitions géniales, entre les sonneries et le serveur, elle avait de quoi surpasser Trelawney ! (Ce qui, soit dit entre nous, n'était pas bien difficile !)

**Voilàààààà, fin de chapitre qui fait 8 pages word, je crois que c'est mon record ! Le pire c'est que j'ai eu trop de mal à le finir et qu'au final il est super long XD **

**Eh ben je vais pas vous prendre la tête plus longtemps parce que… j'ai rien d'autre à dire XD**

**Ah si, j'y ai pas trop réfléchis cette année mais si quelqu'un a une autre idée pour le titre, que je trouve toujours aussi nul, je suis preneuse ! ^^  
**

**Bisouus à tous ! *  
**


End file.
